Hidden Changes
by Silent-Mousie
Summary: Something happened to Hermione over the summer and as she enters her sixth year she refuses to let anyone know. How long can she hide her secret before someone finds out about her? please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Seriously this site is called FANFICTION… I wouldn't be writing on here if these characters were mine

**HIDDEN CHANGES**

Hermione Granger dreaded today. Ever year before this she rejoiced but now she did not want to board the train today. It was her sixth year and she had changed over the summer and not just in outward appearance; she couldn't live a normal life anymore. She had 'grown up' as some would say. She stared at the train quietly before boarding and finding her two best friends already in a compartment. She plastered a fake smile on her face and greeted them cheerfully giving them hugs.

"Harry Potter and RonWeasley! You are both so tall now!"

It was true the boys were now at least 6 inches taller than her.

Ron replied, "Well maybe you should start wearing some high-heels, shorty."

Harry laughed softly and said, "Our little Hermione in heels? No way."

"Hey, I do wear heels occasionally, but I would kill myself walking around a castle in them."

Ron just pinched her cheek saying, "Mione is so smart! Always thinking ahead and being a little bookworm!"

She swatted at his hand, "stop treating me like a kid!"

Harry just couldn't resist responding with, "But your height makes it so hard now!"

She proceeded to punch him in the arm making sure to leave a bruise.

"Holy hell, Hermione! Have you been working out or something!?" Harry rubbed the spot she just abused.

She ignored the comment and proceeded said, "I need a favor. You see I am experimenting on a potion to try and get ahead for N.E.W.T.S. and I am going to need supplies for it. Snape isn't going to let me use his stores so I am going to need to well… either sneak some from his stores or sneak off the grounds to buy some since I couldn't get to the store before we left."

Harry simply said, "I am sure the bat won't miss anything and if he does I really don't give a shit."

"We can get you the supplies if you want. I mean with Harry's cloak and the map we won't be caught, Hermione." Ron said simply.

"Boys the problem is we can't all fit under it anymore. Harry you have to crouch so your feet aren't seen, how are we all going to fit under it with all of the ingredients I need?"

"I see your point, well I guess you can go by yourself since you are the only one that fits comfortably with a bag. By the way what potion?"

Hermione dodged the question saying, "I also have to find a good room to brew it in."

Ron noticed her evading the question and decided to press on the issue, "Well it depends on what you are brewing…"

_Damn Ron… when did he start to notice things… I am a shitty liar…_ Hermione thought. "It is sort of a secret for someone, so I am not at liberty to divulge that information currently to anyone. I would appreciate it if you kept this very hush-hush. I promise to tell you what it is later."

Harry noticed her becoming tense and decided to change the topic, "So how was your summer?"

"Oh it was fine, I am sorry I couldn't stay at the burrow this last week."

"Don't worry you didn't miss anything, except Fred and George spiking mum's tea with firewhiskey. That was a riot."

Harry imitated Mrs. Weasley's voice and stumbled around the compartment, "Imma gonna get those twins for this!!!" They burst out into laughter and settled down for the long train ride.

When they arrived at Hogwarts they greeted everyone and enjoyed the opening feast as usual. Dumbledore announced all of the staff members as usual.

"You are to respect all of the teachers no matter what. The Forbidden Forest is as named, forbidden. Please welcome Professor Remus Lupin back to the staff." All of the students cheered except for a few Slytherins, but even most of them cheered.

"Let the Sorting begin!"

They welcomed the new Gryffindors with cheers and encouraged them by telling them about all of the teachers on the staff.

"Watch out for the Bat of the Dungeons!" Seamus was warning the first year students.

"He is terrifying! He eats brains and the souls of babies!" Dean added in.

Hermione scolded them both when she saw the absolute terror in a few of the new Griffindor's eyes, "Cut it out, he is just a mean old man who favors his house. He doesn't eat children… He just bites the heads of live bats off their bodies!" She saw the fear in their faces and laughed before apologizing and telling them she was lying.

Fred jumped in saying, "Hermione knows what all of the teachers do in their spare time cause she is a suck up."

Hermione shot him a glare and continued to eat, while Ron was loading up a third serving of food.

Lavender Brown was busy explain about Divination to some of the younger students and how excellent it was while Parvati Patil was busy telling them about the dreamy but sometimes dangerous Professor Lupin.

When the feast was over they all retreated to the common room and got ready for bed, except for three students. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were busy plotting. The boys were going to wait for her in the common room until she was back from her 'quest to the bat's lair.'

She carefully avoided everyone and made it to the store room with no problems. She did run into a slight problem on the way back. Professor Snape and Professor Lupin were doing their rounds _together._ They were too busy bickering to notice Hermione's labored breathing. That bag was a lot heavier than expected. Hermione hurried to her common room and assured Harry and Ron she was fine and had no troubles at all. She quickly excused herself before they began to ask what she was making.

It was around 2 AM when Severus Snape stormed up to the Headmaster's office.

"Albus, we have a problem."

Albus Dumbledore did not like being woken up in the middle of the night unless he was expecting it, and he wasn't expecting this. "Well, what is the problem then?"

"Well, I was in my store room getting ingredients for a Lupin's wolfbane potion when I noticed some of my items were missing. Lupin and I agreed that I would make his potions and he was with me earlier tonight so it couldn't of been him. As I realized what I was missing I decided only one conclusion was possible considering…"

"Severus, out with it!"

"We have another Werewolf on the grounds…"

AN: Should I continue? If I do who should she be paired with? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I hate stupid disclaimers… they remind me that I am too lazy to actually sit down and write a series… well the characters aren't mine… happy fanfiction!?

**HIDDEN CHANGES**

"_Severus, out with it!"_

"_We have another Werewolf on the grounds…"_

**Chapter 2:**

The next morning at breakfast Hermione was happily reading her copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ making sure not to get any crumbs on it. Of course once Ron and Harry sat down she put the book away knowing from experience that it would be ruined by the clumsy red head.

"Merlin, Hermione, stop reading that book. I am sure you have it memorized by now."

"Ronald, I'll have you know that in this edition they added an extra chapter about the chamber of secrets. I didn't get to see it." She looked at Harry briefly. She had been bugging him for years to see it, and he always refused.

"Mione, I don't want to take you down there, it could be dangerous."

"Oh poppycock, Harry"

"Mione don't use that word again... ever. You just reminded me of Professor McGonagall." Ron stated quickly.

Hermione ignored this comment and continued on, "Harry, you know everything is fine down there. You just don't want to take me." She stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. She never tried the pouting approach before, maybe it would work.

"Are you seriously pouting??? Good grief Hermione. Fine, I'll take you down later. Not now though."

Hermione smiled and hugged Harry squealing.

"Well if Harry gets a hug.." Fred snuck up behind her.

"We should get one too!" George sat in between her and Ron who complained while Fred jumped into her lap saying.

"Maybe a nice kiss on the cheek…" Fred turned his cheek to her trying to make her uncomfortable.

Hermione leaned towards him as if going in for a kiss and stood up quickly knocking the whole bench backwards including all of the boys and girls on it. This of course got the attention of everyone in the hall. _Shit! I got to remember about that whole strength thing. _

"Blimey, Hermione! You are a rough one!"

Draco Malfoy was walking by as this happened stating, "Or maybe the Prude Mudblood Princess decided you Weasleys are scum and deserve to eat off the floor."

All of the boys, scrambled to their feet before hearing, "10 points from Slytherin for your heinous comment." Professor Lupin didn't even look at Malfoy and instead winked at the Griffindors before continuing to his seat at the staff table.

Albus Dumbldore stood up and announced, "Students who have Professor Snape this morning, classes are canceled for today."

Hermione stiffened as they were setting the bench back up. _There is no way he could of found out already. _Harry and Ron looked at her and motioned for them to go outside. She had some explaining to do.

* * *

Severus Snape observed his stores more carefully realizing that he was partially mistaken though all of the ingredients that were stolen were for Wolfsbane, some other ingredients were missing. He had to look up the extra ingredients stolen. Maybe he was just panicking but it seemed that it wasn't a just a werewolf. He poured over all of his notes and books for hours before he came to what he was looking for in _Werewolves and Their Relatives_. He almost missed the small footnote that spoke of the names of were-creatures from other countries.

_When certain ingredients are added to the wolfsbane potion it becomes the Kanimabane potion. This potion is effective on some humans who become afflicted with Kanima-syndrome. It prevents the one afflicted from attacking anyone and becoming aggressive. One can become a Kanima by touching and reading the incantation of certain sacred monuments and reading the incantation located in South America. The Kanima is jaguar-shaped and seeks to kill murders. They will only kill murders. They are considered to be extinct since most of the monuments are destroyed, though they are being searched for. _

Snape stared at this information for a long while coming to the conclusion that he needed to make sure he wouldn't come in contact with this creature. He reflected quietly on all of this information as he thought of the Potters. _Would I be considered a murder?_ No matter what he had to get to Dumbledore with this information quickly.

* * *

The trio had walked down to the lake where they wouldn't be disturbed and Hermione stared at the boys as they began to freak out.

"Mione, are you serious? You said you needed SOME! How much did you take?"

"Harry, I wasn't thinking, he must have been about to make wolfsbane for Remus."

"What? Are you making wolfsbane??? What for? You aren't a werewolf are out!?"

"Ron, no I am not. I just did something stupid this summer."

They both stared at her and Harry asked calmly, "How stupid?  
"Sit down this is a long story." After they had gotten settled she began her tale. "Well, I traveled to South America with my parents this summer and that is where it happened."

*****FLASHBACK*****

_Hermione was walking on the nature tour through the jungle with her parents when they came upon a very ornate yet small monument. _

"_Excuse me sir. What does this shrine mean?"_

_The tour guide looked at her confused saying, "Senorita that is just a pile of rubble. It has no significance."_

_Hermione realized that it must have been charmed since it was definitely NOT a pile of rubble. As they continued on Hermione lagged behind curious of the memorial she placed her hand on it and read the inscription which was in the Mayan language. She wrote down everything it said on a notepad she was carrying and decided to research it later. _

_When she caught up with the tour group her parents asked her if she wanted to go out to dinner. She insisted that she must discover what all of this meant and that her parents should go out and have a nice time by themselves. They reluctantly agreed knowing that if they didn't let their daughter solve her little 'puzzle,' she wouldn't get any rest. _

_After visiting many libraries and Shaman of the land she got the rough translation and how to pronounce it. She decided to revisit the shrine. She went into a secluded area and apperated to her destination. She walked up to the shrine and brushed off some of the dirt and stared at it for a small while. She looked at the words and read them aloud as she brushed off the beautiful statue. _

_That is when it happened. She felt a shooting pain through her spine and cried out in pain. She fell to the ground screaming feeling her bones crunching and contracting. It felt as though she was on fire and couldn't do anything. Although it was only a few minutes she felt like she had been suffering for hours. All of the sudden a spirit of a jaguar leapt out of the statue and sat infront of calmly. As it stared at her she froze up as she heard it speak in her head_

"_Welcome to the pack young cub." _

_She looked to her hands and realized that they were paws instead. She thought to herself, "What have I done?"_

A/N: I have heard about this creature and I couldn't find much on it so I improvised for the story. I am sorry if it offends anyone by me making something up. If you have any recommendations for the story feel free to tell me your thoughts. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: the characters aren't mine

**HIDDEN CHANGES**

"_Welcome to the pack young cub." _

_She looked to her hands and realized that they were paws instead. She thought to herself, "What have I done?"_

**Chapter 3:**

Harry stared at her saying, "So let me get this straight, Hermione. You moronically touched a statue and read and the incantation while touching it?"

She nodded quickly.

Ron looked at her saying, "Even I am not that stupid! What were you thinking!?"

"I am not finished with my story yet!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Ron, let her finish and we can work it out." Harry said and nodded for Hermione to continue.

* * *

_Hermione tried to talk to the jaguar but all that came out were roars and growls. _

"_Cub, use your mind to communicate. Relax and think the question. I will understand."_

_Hermione took some deep breaths before thinking, "Who are you? What is happening?"_

_The larger jaguar approached Hermione saying into her mind, "I am Xavier, and you have been bestowed with the gift of the Kanima."_

"_Gift?! This is a gift!"_

"_Depending on how you use it. Let me explain. Kanimas are like werewolves in a way…_

"_Technically, werewolves are canines and since you of the Panthera taxonomy family, you couldn't possibly…"_

"_Excuse me, I wasn't finished. Now be quiet before I make you." _

_Hermione stilled and stared quietly. _

"_And stop thinking so loud…"_

"_Sorry…"_

"_Alright then, now as I was saying, Kanimas are like werewolves in a way. You transform during certain situations. For werewolves, they transform during full moons. We Kanima transform when murders are in the area. There is a potion like Wolfsbane for us, but it only helps if the murder has killed less than five people. If they have killed five or more people, you will feel a strange sensation in your fingernails. This will give you about five minutes to get out of view from other creatures to transform. Then you will hunt them down."_

"_Whoa, wait a second. I am going to turn around a kill a person for killing others? Isn't that hypocritical?"_

"_I am talking about people who harm innocent people. Such as… Serial killers and what do you call them? Death Eaters?"_

_Hermione stiffened and looked down. "What about people who are truly sorry for what they did? Or mercy killing?"_

_Xavier looked to Hermione softly said, "Dear, your interpretations of murder are your own and that will reflect on your judgment. Meaning, well here is something nice and controversial, abortion, is that murder?"_

"_I don't know, I never thought about it."_

"_So women who have aborted children will be excluded from your judgment because you have no stand point on it."_

"_I can deal with that."_

"_Alright Hermione, I will…"_

"_How did you know my name?"_

"_Seriously, will you stop interrupting me? And I know all of my cubs' names…"_

"_All of your cubs?"_

_Xavier just stared at Hermione getting extremely irritated. Hermione quieted down and he continued, "I follow all of the Kanimas in the world. You could say I am the leader." Hermione was about to ask another question, "I am NOT FINISHED. Thank you, anyways, there are about fifty of us at the moment. Creating Kanimas without statues is difficult. We have an advanced form of travel. If one of us is in trouble, I will choose a few who are unoccupied at the moment and teleport them to where they are needed. For example, say you have a bunch of Death Eaters at your door; I will probably send twenty-five other Kanimas to your location to help you. And I don't care if you don't want help. We are a pack and we stick together. Understand?"_

"_What if we speak different languages?"_

"_Ah you will be able to all other languages now. That is a big plus."_

"_Can I speak them?"_

"_I would assume so, I don't change into human very often. Therefore, I have never tried."_

"_Well you will be around if I have any questions right?"_

"_Yes, you must be getting to your family. I have a feeling you will come into contact with a murderer soon so I will talk to you then." _

"_What? Wait!" Hermione transformed back into a human and the panther disappeared._

"_What if I don't want to kill anyone…"_

* * *

Harry and Ron sat and stared for a few minutes before Harry said, "Hermione, this could be a good thing."  
Ron said, "Yeah, you are like a snekoscope now. So if Malfoy senior comes around we will know!"

"Yes but I can't change back into a human unless I kill him."

Harry looked at her, "You have to kill them?"

"Well I have to at least get one good hit on them." Hermione replied.

Ron looked to her, "Have you taken whatever potion you needed yet?"

Hermione turned to look at the lake, "Yes but it wears off in two days and it takes three for the new potion to brew. I need to find a spot to make it now. I need to start brewing now."

"I know," Harry said, "the Chamber of Secrets would be a great place to brew it."

"Sounds good to me," Ron said.

Hermione smiled at their support before saying, "Let's get this started!" With that they all took off for the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

Severus Snape sat calmly in the Headmaster's Office waiting for Albus Dumbledore to reply to all of the information that he had discovered.

Albus turned to a painting and said, "Please find Remus Lupin for me and ask him to head to my office immediately." Dumbledore and Snape sat in silence until Lupin arrived. "Ah, Remus will you please have a seat."

Remus sat in the chair watching Severus sulk in his own before asking, "What is it Headmaster?"

"It seems we have a Kanima on the grounds. I assume you know what that is."

"Yes sir, I know exactly what that is. Do we know who it is sir?"

"Not yet but we have a plan on how to find it out and we need you to help us..."

* * *

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were descending into the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione was looking around everywhere amazed. "Harry this is so excellent! Why didn't you tell me how cool it was down here!"

"Well when Ron and I were last here Ginny was dying, Voldemort was coming back, a giant snake was chasing us, and we had an insane DADA teacher to handle. Sorry I didn't notice any 'cool' factors down here."

Ron snorted at the look on Hermione's face as they got to a clearing. Ron looked around, "Blimey, it is dirty down here." Ron began to clean out an area with some spells he had seen his mother doing around the house.

Hermione giggled at Ron, "Aw look, it is a home maker!"

"Sorry I can take messy but not downright dirty."

Harry started pulling out the shrunken cauldron and began to set everything up as Hermione began to pull out all of the ingredients and read the recipe over again.

Harry looked over and said to Hermione, "You never said if you met that murderer."

Hermione froze and took a deep breath, "I did meet him. It was awful. I saw every face of his victims when he walked past me. Every child was crying out for their parents."

* * *

_Hermione was walking through the marketplace in Peru when she passed a large man with a grey goatee. She felt a burning sensation in her nails and she ran into an alleyway where Xavier appeared. _

"_It is time Hermione."_

"_I don't want to kill him."_

"_Are you sure about that?"_

_All of a sudden visions of mangled bodies and crying children were flashing before her eyes. A six year old girl, "Please don't hurt me!" An eight year old boy, "Mommy help me!" A five year old screaming, "Daddy," invaded her mind. Then a woman holding a four year old girl, "Take me instead!" Cries, screams, and desperate yells filled her senses as she felt herself willingly change into her jaguar form. Mangled bodies were appearing in her mind and then a clear picture of the man who murdered them. She felt herself fill with rage and a scent of death invaded her nostrils. She took off in anger chasing after the culprit and he came into view. He turned and saw her. He began to run into the jungle and she began to catch up with him. She pounced and slashed him across the chest. In her fury she began to hear his cries only angering her more. She ripped him apart and transformed back into a human and spoke to him before he died. _

"_How many children begged for their lives you piece of scum?! How many?!" He stared up at her and murmured, "Fourteen…" before his eyes rolled back and he died. _

_She looked at her hands and stared at the blood before she felt tears come to her eyes. She collapsed to the ground and cried curling up into a ball. Xavier appeared and nudged her with his head urging her to get up. She just pushed him away crying. _

"_Cub get up."_

"_I can't, I am disgusted with myself."_

_Xavier sighed and she turned to him only to see him transform into human. Xavier stood about 6'1 and had long black hair that came to the middle of his back and light green eyes with tan skin. He reached down and picked her up in his strong arms and carried her away from the body. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into the crook of his neck. She felt a tingling sensation as she was teleported to her hotel room. Her parents were out so she didn't have to worry about them. Xavier laid her in her bed and walked to the bathroom to run the shower. Hermione laid in the fetal position until he got back. _

_He looked at her, "If you expect me to bathe you, you are sorely mistaken. Don't mope around, get up and move on cub."_

"_Does it always hurt that much after you kill someone?"_

_He sighed and stroked her hair, "No it doesn't. The first one always feels like you have harmed yourself. You will feel better soon. Go take a shower."_

_Hermione got up and headed into the bathroom. "You know you are more attractive as a human than as a jaguar." _

_Xavier glared, "I'll have you know I am perfectly capable of getting ladies in all forms. I also don't need a cub's approval anyways."_

_Hermione snickered softly and said, "Learn how to take a compliment."_

_Xavier proceeded to cross his arms in his manly way of pouting. "Hurry up, I have other cubs to watch."_

"_Yes Mother."_

"_Watch it, cub."_

* * *

Ron said, "this Xavier guy sounds like a stalker to me."

"Yeah, does he just follow you around like a creep."

"Guys, he is actually really sweet and kind."

Harry stuffed his hands into his pockets and asked, "So do we get to meet him?"

"I am not sure if you guys could see him."

Ron yawned, "Let's call it a night we have class in the morning."  
They agreed and left the potion to brew and walked to the Gryffindor Tower. When they got to the common room they parted ways and headed to their beds.

Hermione changed and climbed into her bed pulling the curtains closed for her privacy. She hated it when people watched her sleep. Hermione rolled over to go to sleep when she felt weight on her feet. She looked up to see Xavier sitting on her legs in his jaguar form.

"You should go on a diet you fatty. Why can't you be a cuddly kitten or something?"

Xavier changed into a human saying, "Don't give me that you smartass, and if you ever describe me as sweet and kind I will string you up by your toes. You are ruining my reputation."

Hermione scoffed and sat up to talk to him. "So you were spying on me again?"

Xavier laid on the bed saying, "I wouldn't call it spying… more of guarding."

"Xavier get out of my bed… you are a cover hog."

"That is a big lie. I sleep on your feet occasionally. I never touch your stupid covers."

"Xavier, you never show up without a reason. What is it?"

"I have a feeling you may encounter a murderer soon. So I brought you a potion since I know the other won't be made in time. With the potion you will feel tingling in your nails so you know who it is, but it won't be burning. If it is burning, get as far away as possible. I don't want you exposed here."

"Aw Xavier cares!"

"Hermione don't be a smartass."

"I don't see why I can't tell Dumbledore."

"I don't want you kicked out of school."

"He won't kick me out."

"Well he will tell that Death Eater dungeon bat you told me about."

"If they know a Kanima is here. They are going to want to know who it is."

"I don't have time to argue with you. Someone is exterminating us. The other leaders have been divided up to watch 5 cubs each. I only have you since you are the only wizard."

"So you are going to be around 24/7?"

"Yes, I have to watch my favorite cub."

"You only call me that because all the others are bat shit insane."

"Yes well, you are the only interesting one."

"Can I go to sleep now?"

"You may." Xavier changed back into a jaguar and padded down to the bottom of the bed and curled up on her feet.

"Night Xavie-poo," Hermione kissed his fur and he popped her upside the head with his tail.

_I hate it when you do that Hermione._

She giggled and laid to go to sleep.

* * *

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW:

Also I need suggestions on who to pair Hermione with... one of my friends said Snape another said I should develop Xavier's character and make him the pairing. What do you guys think? Sorry it took so long for this one to come out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not Mine….

**HIDDEN CHANGES**

"Night Xavie-poo," Hermione kissed his fur and he popped her upside the head with his tail.

_I hate it when you do that Hermione._

She giggled and laid down to go to sleep.

**Chapter 4:**

Hermione woke up to find that her feet were still asleep. She glared at the sleeping Xavier and kicked him to wake him up. He opened one eye and rolled off of her feet. For the last month since the council had been rearranged so Xavier could be the sole watcher of Hermione, this is how the morning began. Around 5:30 Hermione would wake up and kick Xavier to get his fat lazy cat ass off her feet so she could get ready. Xavier would roll over for the extra hour of sleep while Hermione showered and got dressed. He once made the mistake of waking up fifteen minutes early and was chased out of the room with shoes and hairbrushes. Hermione came back in to wake Xavier again to find him sprawled all over her bed in his jaguar form. She crawled into the bed and closed the curtains to talk to him about how he was going to watch her without being seen.

"_Don't worry I have it figured out. They can't see me while I am a jaguar unless I want them too. If I change into a human they can see me."_

"What about the murderer you were talking about?"

Xavier woke up and began to think. He looked around to make sure everyone was asleep and changed into his human form. "Alright, well your Dumbledore seems like he wouldn't bring in a mass murderer just to expose one of us. If that is the case just get your friends to leave with you and I will send some of the pack in."

"Xavier, they don't stand a chance against a wizard!"

"Well then I will take the heat and I will kill the bastard. I am practically a deity. Let's just not worry about it right now. There are murderers in your school. I know because I walked around last night. Technically, your Headmaster is a killer."

"He killed a Dark wizard! That isn't the same as murder!" Hermione exclaimed

"He still killed someone… Also I advise against going into the dungeons. There is more than one killer down there. I think some of the students might be killers too."

"Are you kidding?"

"Let me just say," Xavier stared straight into her eyes saying, "never ever skip taking that potion."

Hermione tensed under his gaze before quickly saying, "Alright, Alright, I got it. I have to wake up the boys now. Are you going to ever introduce yourself?"

"The red head seems annoying and the one with the glasses is trying to steal my job as guardian," Xavier snorted.

"You are such a baby about your 'job.'"

"Well I used to watch them all until you came up with that new organization." Xavier changed back into a jaguar and jumped off the bed stretching.

"Now Now, you know that was a good move. You can't watch everyone at once without getting exhausted. You may act like some sort of god but you need sleep. Having five leaders as a council is much better than one person holding all of the power. It isn't fair. For example…"

"_I don't want an example. I am tired of your examples. You have an example for everything. Do you have a book full of examples of things or something?"_

"Actually…"

"_Don't answer that question."_

Hermione stuck her tongue out at the giant cat and ran off to find her friends.

Dumbldore looked at all of the members in the plan and went through it again. The main thing that he was worried about was having a Kanima killing students and staff members. He wasn't the only faculty member who had killed someone and he was sure that some students who were suspected death eaters were 'tested' by having to murder.

Alastor Moody was standing next to the fire place with Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were joking about something in the corner while staring at a cloaked figure. Severus Snape stood next to Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore going over the plan.

"Albus are you sure you can trust this person? This is very dangerous." Minerva McGonagall leaned to whisper in his ear.

"Minerva, my dear, I have aurors around to get our bait out safely. The bait knows the risk. Kingsley and Tonks will be in the hallway to escort our guest out once our Kanima is found. Remus, Sirius, and Snape will be with you and I to make sure that nothing will happen to him in the Great Hall. Alastor will be by the main gate to apperate him out of here. This will work. I have encountered a Kanima before, if they are still as unorganized as when I last encountered them, we will be fine."

The cloaked person spoke up saying, "I am sure everything will be fine. I can defend myself as any pure-blooded wizard could. We are agreed that all of these charges against me will be dropped. Not that you have anything on me."

Moody growled from the corner while Albus said, "We are quite clear. Just don't cause a scene in my school. We will put our plan into action in a week's time unless something comes up."

The Great Hall was filled with very few students that morning since it was the first day of the new school year and most of the children were still trying to wake up. Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked into the Great Hall laughing and joking when they saw a familiar face. The trio ran to the head table to greet Sirius Black who had recently been cleared of all charges. (A/N: I don't care if he died… he is too fun of a character to not have in my story… Therefore a magical plot resolving acorn has been inserted here… meaning he is alive…) Xavier padded behind the trio looking around for anything suspicious when he noticed Fawkes, who had accompanied Dumbledore for breakfast, was giving him an intense glare. Xavier nudged Hermione and nodded towards the phoenix.

"_This might be a problem. That overgrown pigeon can see me."_

A/N: Shout out to Dragonprincess3! She gave me the idea to put Fawkes in there… There is a poll on my profile page to see about possible romance characters. So far not many people have voted. If you have a preference of which character she should be paired with, please vote. Don't forget to REVIEW!!! Flames are fine if you really want to… I probably will ignore it… but if it is constructive criticism I will listen.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I can't think of anything clever to put here so… I don't own the characters…

**HIDDEN CHANGES**

"_This might be a problem. That overgrown pigeon can see me."_

**Chapter 5:**

Xavier stared at Fawkes intensely and the bird just stared back with an aggravated expression. Hermione nodded to Xavier to leave and he padded out of the Great Hall so they could figure something out later. Hermione was debating on whether to join him or stay with Harry and Ron. She turned to see Fawkes nudging Dumbledore.

"I already fed you, Fawkes."

Hermione was about to shock the poor bird when all of the sudden it burst into flames and dissolved into ashes scaring most of the first years.

"Great Merlin, Fawkes, I thought you weren't supposed to do that until next week…" Dumbledore mused. The ashes shook slightly before Fawkes flew up out of them and perched by Professor Dumbledore. Hermione smiled to herself as the bird looked at the spot where Xavier was previously. The poor creature looked utterly confused as to where the jaguar went and it was obvious to Hermione that Fawkes was wondering if he really saw anything at all.

Hermione approached Harry, Ron, Remus, and Sirius sensing that the danger was over and the bird had forgotten.

"Well if it isn't the better third of the trio!" Sirius exclaimed. When he got a skeptical look back from Hermione he corrected himself by saying, "Well you are the most attractive of your little group."

The looks on everyone's faces were priceless. Hermione stood looking completely embarrassed, Harry's jaw dropped at his godfather's compliment of his close friend, Ron looked absolutely furious and Remus just rubbed his temples saying, "Please tell me you did NOT just hit on one of my students."

Sirius laughed lightly replying, "Oh please, I hit on everyone. Isn't that right my beloved darling Minerva? Shall I stay with you tonight for a nightcap?"

McGonagall shot Sirius a glare, "If you sexual harass anyone else I will have you banned from Hogwarts."

Sirius leaned against the arm of her chair and stage whispers, "What if I just harass you?"

Everyone in the vicinity snickered and Dumbledore actually snorted into his pumpkin juice.

"Albus! Tell him to stop!"

"Minerva, if you are a big girl. You are allowed to date whomever you like."

"Of all the nonsense! Mister Black! Kindly remove yourself from my presence."

"But my darling pussycat we shouldn't hide our relationship from everyone! Look what it is doing to my poor godson and his friend!" Harry and Ron looked like they were about to explode from the laughter they were trying to contain.

Hermione decided to step in deciding that someone had to be on her favorite teacher's side. She casually waved her wand and muttered a spell making Sirius' hair grow longer and turn a repulsive greenish brown. Sirius gasped in despair while the rest of the group laughed. Remus nodded at Hermione while Professor McGonagall smiled with pride.

"Ten points to Gryffindor for saving me from this unsavory youth."

Sirius turned to Hermione, "Well I must say you have won this battle, but you have not won the war!"

"Since when have we been at war?!"

"Since now!"

Harry looked from Hermione to Sirius saying, "Sorry Sirius I think you will lose"

"You little ingrate! You're supposed to support me!"

Remus sipped his coffee before snapping, "Sirius, will you please stop arguing with my students."

"They started it…"

Hermione excused herself saying she needed to go to the library so she could go talk to Xavier. As Hermione was walking away Sirius turned to Remus muttering, "No one has messed with my hair like that since I was in my seventh year."

"That is because no one could top what that Prince kid did to it."

"I always liked that kid… What happened to him, Mooney?"

"Not too sure… I am sure Dumbledore knows…"

* * *

Xavier sat outside the great hall staring at the lovely skirts under heavy robes swaying in the drafty hallway. He may be in a jaguar form but he was still male. He was reminiscing of some of the days spent organizing with Hermione over the summer. At first when she dove head on into organizing the leaders and lower Kanimas into groups, he was irritated. He never realized how exhausted he was until he got an actual night's sleep.

He growled to himself beginning to realize that he was growing fond of the new cub. He had made the mistake of growing attached to someone before and he didn't want to make the same mistake again.

He wondered when he started actually caring about Hermione and then he remembered.

_Hermione's first kill had been that night and he was sitting on the sofa calmly waiting in his human form for her to get out of the bathtub. He always hated these times when he had to be caring for the new pack members. They always cried and whined so much, it gave him a headache when the newbies complained. _

_He heard a soft sob from the bathroom and he sighed to himself, "Here we go again..." He stood up and strolled over to the bathroom and rapped on the door._

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Under my fingernails hurt really bad…"She sniffled._

_Xavier rolled his eyes thinking to himself that she had not seemed like a girl who would cry over a broken nail. Well she would have to get used to broken nails in this 'line of work' as he liked to call it. He sighed and replied, "Let me see them"_

"_Umm okay hold on." He heard Hermione shuffling around the bathroom and unlock the door. He pushed it open to find her wrapped up in a robe with her bleeding hands under the running tap water. _

"_Let me see…"_

"_I think I have some… um… bone chips or something stuck under my nails."_

"_For the last time let me see them!"_

_Hermione looked over at the irritated man and offered him her hands. Xavier looked at her hands gently before pulling out a wand. _

"_What are you doing? You didn't tell me you were a wizard!"_

_He looked to her with a cocked eyebrow, "Do you want me to fix your hands?"_

_She nodded quietly as he led her to sit on the closed toilet as he sat on the side of the tub. He began removing the human debris from her skin gently. He noticed her staring at him. "What is it?  
"You're a wizard?"_

"_Technically, yes, but I am not supposed to have a wand."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I was expelled for repetitive improper use of magic at the school I attended."_

"_How did you get a new wand?"_

"_I have connections."_

"_With whom?"_

"_I was very likable. Why does it matter?"_

"_Well I need to know what side you are on in the war."_

_He laughed softly, "Do you think I could walk into a Death Eater camp without changing and trying to kill them all?"_

"_Oh, I see…" there was an uncomfortable silence as he worked on her nails until, "So do you give manicures often?"_

_Becoming slightly amused at this comment obviously made to make him flustered Xavier responded back without missing a beat, "No I do pedicures at my day job."_

"_What? Really?"_

"_No… sarcasm you should learn how to recognize it cub."_

"_Well you are rather snarky aren't you?" _

"_No I am just an asshole."_

_Hermione smiled as the pain in her left hand dissipated and Xavier started on her right hand. "So how old are you?"_

"_Do you always ask so many questions?"_

"_Yes, I pride myself on knowledge. How old are you?"_

_He sighed, "In human years I am 29, but since I am the 'alpha' I can be as old or young as I choose to look."_

"_I was about to say you don't look that old. So where did you go to school before you got expelled?" _

_Xavier tensed for a moment but he knew this girl wouldn't quit until he answered her questions, "Hogwarts, I started in 1977…"_

"_Hey, that is where I go! What house were you in?"_

_He looked to her quietly and grumbled, "I didn't like the house I was placed in."_

"_What were you in Hufflepuff."_

"_That is a low blow. Don't call me that."_

"_Oh they aren't that bad… Well which one?"_

"_Slytherin…"_

"_Ah, wait you knew the Marauders!"_

_He stopped abruptly and looked at her. "What do you know of them?"_

"_Were they as crazy as Sirius and Remus boast?"_

"_I don't know how much they boast but, I appreciated their antics."_

"_So what did you get expelled for?"_

_Xavier finished her nails quietly, "That is for another time. Now, how do your hands feel?"_

_Hermione looked at her nails and hugged him._

"_Do you invade people's space often? Am I going to have to get used to this?"_

"_Stop being snarky. Yes I am a hugging person."_

_Xavier sighed and hugged her back finding that being in her company was fun even though she would never shut up._

* * *

AN: Sorry this chapter is more an informational and background chapter. I am sorry it took me so long to update. My computer got a virus and was being a pain and I also had many papers due. I am narrowing down the poll to the top three contenders for Hermione's romantic interest. Xavier, Severus, and Remus… All older men… I APROVE YOU GUYS!!! Yay for older men… Well I guess since Xavier can basically choose his age he doesn't count as an old guy… If you have ideas or questions please review! Thanks for reading! I will update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Well due to the fact that I am STILL a poor college student, I have come to the conclusion that I don't own Harry Potter or any other Characters… except Xavier…

**HIDDEN CHANGES**

**Chapter 6**

Hermione walked out to the corridor to find Xavier admiring Lavender Brown's obscenely short skirt. She sighed and shook her head before discreetly nudging Xavier with her foot to get him to follow. He looked up to her and nodded as they walked to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Once inside Hermione called to Moaning Myrtle. Ever since second year when Hermione had turned herself into a cat she and Myrtle had a loose friendship.

Myrtle leapt out of a toilet and squealed with joy. "Oh Hermione, I found a new way into the Prefect's Boy Bathroom! You will never guess who is in there now!"

Hermione sighed lightly before asking, "Who is in there Myrtle?"

"That super delicious looking Slytherin, Blaise Zambini! So any gossip for me today?"

Hermione smiled at Myrtle, as girly as Myrtle was she did have a fairly good eye for nice boys and well not-so nice boys. "Well actually I need you to keep a secret I am going to be in this bathroom often now since I am brewing something down in the _you know where._ You can keep me company if you want but I need you to make sure no one other that Harry and Ron knows."

Myrtle stared at Hermione blankly, "So no gossip yet?"

Hermione huffed finally saying, "I heard Lavender saying that Malfoy had a tattoo."

Myrtle gasped dramatically, "I think she is right! I thought I…" Myrtle looked over Hermione's shoulder, "Who is that? He isn't supposed to be here."

Hermione spun around to see Xavier sitting on a sink in his human form. "What are you doing?"

"I know her… I might as well say hello… Hello Myrtle"

Myrtle hummed to herself, "I know you. You look very familiar."

Xavier gave her a dashing smile, "I'll give you a hint, my name starts with an _X_ and ends in _avier"_

Myrtle sat there for a moment before saying, "You were expelled for improper use of magic. I should turn you in but then my gossip buddy would be in trouble. Hermione watch out for him, he is a trouble maker."

Hermione turned to Myrtle saying, "Please don't tell anyone about this."

"Oh I won't, it will make Peeves have a field day if he knows Xavier is back and don't worry go ahead and make your potion. I am off to watch Blaise. Goodbye Hermione and Xavier." With that Myrtle dove into the toilet throwing water everywhere.

Hermione turned to Xavier yelling, "You were supposed to be keeping a low profile!"

"I changed my mind. They know I am here already but they don't know with whom I am here with. I might as well have some fun."

"You are risking so much with your 'fun'"

"Oh really what am I risking?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe, EXPOSING ME!"

"You are fine. Just pretend you can't see me and they will never know. I am going to harass some of my old schoolmates, just ignore me."

Hermione groaned knowing she wouldn't be able to talk Xavier out of this one. "Just don't do anything drastic okay?"

"That is fine by me. Now drink this potion so you don't hurt anyone." Xavier tossed her a small vial.

"Alright!" Hermione held her nose and drank the potion almost retching after she downed it in one gulp. "Time for class."

"What first?"

Hermione pulled out her schedule and smiled, "Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherins. That is so bittersweet, I want to go to that class but I am so irritated by those elitists."

Harry and Ron poked their heads into the bathroom to see who Hermione was talking to.

Harry looked around and saw a man disappear. "Who was that Hermione?"

Hermione snapped her head up, "Harry! Ron! You startled me."

Ron looked to her, "Was that Xavier, stalker guy?"

Hermione grumbled to herself and looked to the jaguar form of Xavier saying, "Yes that was him and he is being a prat!"

Hermione picked up her bag and went to leave the restroom only to feel Xavier holding onto her leg with his tail.

Harry and Ron watched in mild amusement as it looked like Hermione had been taking some sort of miming class over the summer. Hermione looked to the two boys frustrated, "He is acting like a child." With that said Xavier let go and she fell forward onto Harry and Ron knocking them to the ground.

Harry looked slightly irritated with this new positioning. He was sandwiched in between his two best friends and an extremely heavy bag was digging into his side. "Tell him to show himself."

"He doesn't ever listen to me!"

Xavier appeared in his human form, "I do occasionally, just not often. I can't let cubs boss me around, the pack would fall apart."

Ron shoved Harry off him and Xavier helped Hermione up off the ground.

"Now that I showed myself, I am going to back to my usual 'stalking' as you like to call it. Don't be late for DADA."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to their class and took their usual seats talking quietly. Hermione looked up and saw Xavier picking the chalk up with his tail.

"Oh dear Merlin, what is he doing?"

Harry leaned over murmuring, "Well you are the only one who can see him so I think that you are the only one that would know."

Professor Remus Lupin walked into the class followed by Sirius Black looking rather annoyed. "We will talk about it later Padfoot."

"Fine, I will stop by after your classes are done." And with that Sirius strolled out of the class room making sure to wink at the giggling girls.

Remus sighed and said, "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am not sure of you training since it has been a few years since I last taught you. Therefore, I am giving you a written test to see how you have progressed during the years."

Groans filled the class as he began to hand out the thick packets of parchment. "This is only to measure you knowledge on the subject. I don't expect anyone to ace this test but I do expect you to all do your best on it."

"Sorry Granger, not even mudbloods will get a perfect score," came from the back of the class where the Slytherins were sitting.

Lupin stated, "That word won't be tolerated in my class 5 points from Slytherin. Now get started."

Everyone started to work as Lupin sat in his chair. Hermione kept looking to make sure Xavier wasn't getting in trouble and everything was fine… for the first twenty minutes. Hermione looked up after hearing someone writing on the board. She saw Xavier drawing a picture on the board with the chalk he had in his tail.

Remus stared at the board curiously as a tree was drawn. "Who is charming the board? Everyone raise your hands so I can see them." All of the students raised their hands to show that they weren't the culprit. To Remus and most of the class's surprise, save Hermione, the drawing continued.

The class watched as a large cat was drawn in the tree and a wolf was drawn underneath growling at the animal it couldn't get to. Next a dog was drawn and then a stag with a rat on its back. When the picture was finished it started to move the large cat would dangle its tail in front of the wolf and pull it up when the wolf tried to get it.

In the corner of the board it was signed "Drawn By: _XP aka Prince Jag"_

Remus stared at the board quietly before laughing to himself. He looked at the class before dismissing them stating the test would be retaken another day when they weren't so distracted. The students filed out of the class except Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

Harry walked up to Remus, "I thought there were only four Marauders."

Remus looked over, "There were only four, Jag was a first year that we took in even though he was in Slytherin in our seventh year. He had a nasty brother who was rather cruel to him. He figured out my secret faster than Miss Granger. He was very smart… we lost track of him after he was expelled for hexing his brother so bad that he was sent to St. Mungo's. Very impressive considering that his brother was in my year. Not very nice, mind you, but still very impressive… He used to prank all the time too. That is why we got along so well." Remus stared at the board, "I am not sure if I should tell you this but, Dumbledore has been looking for him for quite some time now. You see Jag is a leader of…" Suddenly Remus was drenched in a downpour of water that came out of nowhere. "I assume he is in this room."

At this the chalk started writing again, _P.S. You smell like wet dog._

**So sorry it took me so long to update! I haven been very busy over the summer and I have been going out of town. Forgive me oh wonderful reviewers! PLEASE REVIEW! I have been having a difficult time motivating myself and I need your help to make me get going!**

**~3~ **

**Silent--Mousie **

**AKA Meg**


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say it again?

This is a smaller chapter just to transition. I know it is short but I feel it needs to be separate from the chapter after it.

**HIDDEN CHANGES**

**Chapter 7**

_Suddenly Remus was drenched in a downpour of water that came out of nowhere. "I assume he is in this room." _

_At this the chalk started writing again, P.S. You smell like wet dog._

Remus sighed as Hermione did a drying charm on her poor Professor.

"Thank you Hermione, I need to speak to him momentarily but if you three would please inform Dumbledore that the leader of the Kanimas is indeed here on the grounds."

Hermione glanced at Xavier actually worried about what was going to happen. _Would Xavier tell or not…_ Harry tugged on her robes to try and get her to leave and the three students left to go to Dumbledore's office.

Remus looked around the room calling out, "Get out here you lazy cat!"

"Shut it you stupid wolf. You can't even climb a tree." Xavier appeared sitting on Remus' desk casually looking at his fingernails.

"Xavier… What are you doing here?"

"I have to watch my newest cub. I finally have another magical Kanima after all of my others were destroyed."

"Destroyed?"

Xavier looked to Remus, "We are being exterminated. Just today another cub of mine was killed in Australia. I didn't even know there were Death Eaters in Australia. Another was attacked in Brazil and another was ambushed and barely escaped in Egypt. The one who was ambushed saw a man with as she said, 'the most beautiful golden locks she had ever seen.' I can give you a guess at who that was."

Remus sighed, "Who is you cub, I have narrowed it down to 7th year Gryffindors or 7th year Slytherins. You wouldn't be in the classroom unless you followed the student in."

Xavier jumped off the desk, "I could just be visiting you."

"I thought of that but…" just then the door burst open to reveal Sirius Black.

"Look Mooney, I have an idea to lure Jag out!" Sirius stopped short as he spotted Xavier who in turn raised his eyebrow.

"Why do you look so much better than us?"

"It is a perk that comes with being a leader. That and I am seven years younger than you are you aging dog. Tell me does your animagus form have grey hairs too?"

Siruis pulled out a mirror to inspect his hair when he realized, "You are such a liar."

Xavier smiled, "I know. I saw you flirting with the young girls today. You pedophile."

"I only flirt with the ones of age I don't touch anything under seventeen."

Remus snapped, "You shouldn't flirt with my students anyways! I think you are worrying Harry by hitting on Miss Granger."

"Oh Miss Granger is it now? If I recall she turns eighteen in September. She has turned into quite the looker. I was worried for her in her third year."

Xavier sat silently not liking how Sirius was talking about _his _cub.

Remus looked over at the brooding Xavier, "If you keep that scowl up you can rival your brother."

"Half-brother"

"Please don't do anything too terrible."

"Xavier, do it! He deserves it!"

"Padfoot cut it out!"

"Hmm, my cub has class in ten minutes. I should go find it."

"You refer to your cub as it?"

"Only when I don't want people to know the gender do I refer to it as it."

Sirius leaned over invading Xavier's personal bubble, "You don't trust us?"

Xavier leaned away from the intruder grumbling, "No, I don't trust you at all with secrets. I am sure Remus can keep a secret, but not from the _beloved_ Headmaster."

"Watch it Xavier, my loyalty lies with Albus." Remus warned. "You gave him no choice but to expel you. You wouldn't even apologize."

"I don't blame Jag for not apologizing Remus. That git had it coming."

Xavier looked at his watch, "I have to get going. Please tell your Headmaster that he shouldn't bait my new cub. It is a rather feisty one. Always does its duties very quickly. I must be going I don't want my cub thinking I am giving away the secret."

Remus and Sirius watched as Xavier headed towards the door and turned to say. "I have a feeling that the next class I attend will be very eventful. I am going to see someone I haven't harassed in a long time."

"What class is it? Please say it is with Madame Minerva," Sirius smirked.

"No not that class." Xavier smirked as he opened the door. "I am off to Potions, with my dearest half-brother Severus Snape." With that he disappeared and the door shut behind him.

* * *

**I know it is short but I just needed it to transition. Please review and I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible**

**~3~**

**SilentMousie**

**aka Meg**


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I am tired of these… read the ones in previous chapters.

**HIDDEN CHANGES**

**Chapter 8**

Hermione, Ron, and Harry proceeded to Dumbledore's office to find him coming down the stairs. He smiled at the three, "I am guessing you are here for a reason, come up quickly I don't want you to end up being late for class."

"We don't mind being late for Potions," Ron replied.

Dumbledore chuckled and motioned for them to go into his office. When everyone had settled Dumbledore offered them lemon drops before asking, "Now what is this all about?"

Hermione piped up saying, "Professor Lupin asked us to tell you that the leader of the Kanimas is indeed on the grounds."

Dumbledore frowned and looked out the window, "I was hoping Severus was wrong. Xavier isn't very cooperative. He is very proud and still holds it against me for expelling him." Dumbledore sat at his desk and began to write a note as he continued, "I have been looking for him. I feel he may be an asset in the war. I am sure he will need persuasion in helping me but I have a plan in motion that will give him reasoning to join me."

"Sir, what exactly is a Kanima, I mean Ron and I got the brief story of them on the way here from Hermione, but why are you so concerned about someone who can help us?" Harry asked.

"The reason I am so worried Harry is because they could be used to kill the light side as well as the dark. Xavier will take the best offer I fear. I have tried to reconcile with him over the years, yet he evades me every time. I am concerned that Death Eaters may have made him an offer." Dumbledore finished the letter and sealed it before handing it to Harry, "Please make sure this gets to Professor Snape. You don't have long to get to class so run along now."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione excused themselves and headed down the stairs to their next class.

* * *

Hermione looked around as she got to the dungeons to find Xavier sitting next to the door of the Potion's class in his jaguar form.

_What did that old coot say?_

Hermione gave him a stern glare before thinking; _He is NOT an old coot. He says you are stubborn and willing to take the best offer to fight in the war._

Xavier followed Hermione into the classroom and sat next to her, _He is right to a degree… but I __don't like the Death Eaters exterminating us. _

Just then Snape came in seeming in a very bad mood. Harry offered the letter to the irritable professor who in turn snatched it and opened it. Xavier watched happily as his half-brother went even paler than he was usually.

Snape cleared his throat and walked up to the front of the class, "Open your books to page 344. We will be working on a complex potion today called the Wiggenweld Potion. It is a healing potion with the power to awaken a person from a magically-induced sleep. You have one hour. You may begin now, and Longbottom don't dare blow up another cauldron."

All of the Gryffindors glared at the professor as the Slytherins snickered. Hermione smirked as she watched Xavier pad over to the Slytherin side and began to discreetly knock things into their cauldrons. To Hermione's surprise Xavier walked over to Neville's cauldron and watched over his shoulder discreetly helping by adding extra drops when he forgot. Hermione smiled to herself as she began to make her potion.

Within 20 minutes the Slytherin's cauldrons were erupting and Neville's was better that Hermione's, which irked her slightly until she realized that Snape would know that someone was helping Neville. She growled to herself thinking as loud as she could, _You are going to get me caught with your plans!_

Xavier padded over to Hermione's cauldron peering into it, _Add an extra drop of liquid worm's wart. It helps with the mixture. _Hermione did so and was pleased to see that her potion was better than Neville's again. _You are just a jealous girl aren't you. Now it is time to prank my half-brother. _

Hermione snapped her head up and stared at him, _NO WAY, you are related to the dungeon bat!?!?_

Xavier wrote on the board, _Mom liked me better… ---Xavier_

Snape looked at the board and blasted it with an exploding curse terrifying all of the students. Hermione and a few other students dove under their desks to avoid the flying pieces of chalkboard. Professor Snape looked around yelling, "Class Dismissed! Get out!"

All of the students basically ran to the door as Snape looked like a paranoid maniac cursing anything that looked like it would move. All of the students ran from the classroom that looked like it was exploding.

Hermione looked around for Xavier but couldn't find him anywhere, until she spotted a first year that looked remarkably similar to her guardian walk into the classroom.

Hermione pulled Ron and Harry near to the opening of the room when she heard a young voice say, "Brother Sev, you should learn how to control your temper."

"You have a cub here don't you! I will find it who it is and have that student expelled! Just like you..."

"You are so mean, I know you hate cats but this is cruel. What would mom say if she saw you tormenting the favorite? Oh I forgot, she died because of YOU!"

"GET OUT YOU LITTLE SHIT! SECTUMSEMPRA"

"You missed dear brother! Your aim was always poor, I must be going now. _Incarcerous!_" A loud thump was heard as Professor McGonagall rushed down the hall and demanded to know what happened.

Xavier emerged from the room still looking like a first year, "Careful Miss Minnie, Severus isn't very happy, don't worry I didn't hurt him this time." With that said Xavier disappeared from their sight except Hermione's since he changed into a jaguar.

McGonagall sighed at the sight of such an angry former student and shooed Harry, Ron, and Hermione away who left quickly.

* * *

As the trio came to a secluded area, Ron looked at Hermione, "That was bloody brilliant; I never have seen Snape so mad. What do you think Harry?"

"I don't know what to think. I am just glad that Xavier isn't pissed at me."

Hermione looked extremely frustrated, "It was incredibly mean what he did. I don't know if Professor Snape deserved that. You boys go ahead. I need to talk to Xavier."

"See you at lunch Hermione."

Xavier appeared in front of Hermione furious at her comment dragging her off to the side saying, "You have no idea what it was like living with that ass. Where do you think he practiced all the spells he created? Maybe you should find out how painful it is to be a half-brother, from an affair mind you, to a loyal Death Eater before you judge what I do!" Xavier just disappeared from her sight.

Hermione stood in shock as she absorbed all of this new information. She didn't have time to think about what it would be like to live with Snape. She felt a surge of guilt hit her as she thought about the numerous curses that she read with Snape as the creator. She realized that even though she had spent so much time with her guardian that she knew very little about him. She imagined a young Xavier being used as a test subject. She leaned against the wall for support as she felt tears come to her eyes. She didn't even bother to wipe her eyes because she knew she deserved to feel like she was at fault. She looked to the enchanted ceiling and just let the tears cascade down her face as she recognized how hurtful what she said was to the man who took care of her these last few months.

**T_T…. I feel like I am so mean to my only created character… I am looking for a good beta... if any of you guys know a good one or are a good one please message me... Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Only the Kanimas are mine…

**HIDDEN CHANGES**

**Chapter 9**

Hermione sat in the secluded hallway for quite a while before heading to lunch. She carried out the rest of her day not speaking much. She felt so guilty for what she said. Harry and Ron tried to snap her out of it but it was in vain. She didn't see Xavier at all during classes. All of her teachers seemed on edge during classes having heard what happened to the other professors. By the time dinner rolled around she was too tired and decided to retire early.

Hermione collapsed on her bed fully clothed and shut the curtains around her casting a silencing spell so she could cry in peace. Xavier appeared on the end of her bed in his usual human form sighing at the state of his new cub. He shouldn't have lost his temper and told her that. He mentally scolded himself for forgetting how sensitive she was to those kinds of things. Hermione felt the mattress dip from the weight and she looked up to him sadly. He gestured for her to come to him and she just crawled into his arms crying into his shoulder.

Xavier rubbed her back trying to calm her, "Shhh, it is okay."

She sobbed, "No it isn't. He must have hurt you."

Xavier pulled back so he could look her in the eyes, "that was in the past. I am better now, see."

She nodded and cried as he wiped her tears away with his thumb. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep now cub."

"Stop calling me cub. I have a name."

He smiled and held her in his arms correcting himself, "Sleep now, Hermione."

* * *

Severus Snape was on patrol duty that night but he wasn't doing that. He was looking for a place that a student might brew a potion. He checked all of the extra classrooms and all of the abandoned dungeons. He even checked the shrieking shack but to no avail. Then he remembered overhearing that Granger brewed a potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Severus headed straight down to that bathroom to find that annoying ghost in his way.

"You're not supposed to be here."

"I was coming to check around for suspicious activities." Severus smirked, "I would check the prefect's but it seems that Mister Malfoy wanted a night bath."

Myrtle squealed and dove into the toilet without another word.

Severus tsked, "So predictable." Now that his obstacle was gone he could search in peace. He looked everywhere and was about to give up when he smelt something coming from one of the sinks. "Found you." Severus grumbled at the sink and made random hissing noises for about five minutes before yelling, "FOR MERLIN'S SAKE OPEN UP YOU PIECE OF DRAGON DUNG!"

Snape leaned up against the sink thinking about his options, he could go to the Dark Lord and ask him or he could obliviate Potter. He sat and debated for a while before he stood up and headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling very warm. She turned her head to find that she was still curled up in Xavier's arms. _How do I get out of this without it being awkward?_ After a short time of debating she decided.

"Get off of me you fat cat," with that she pushed him off the bed and he landed with a thump groaning.

Xavier looked up blinking and realizing what had happened before he rolled under the bed mumbling. "Bitch"

Hermione heard a muffled, "Hermione, if you are gonna get up so early please be quiet. I need my beauty sleep."

"Sorry Lavender, I dropped a book."

"Must have been one hell of a book…"

Hermione sighed and looked under her bed whispering, "Xavier come with me, I need to talk to you."

"That wasn't very nice cub."

"We are back to cub again?"

"You pushed me off the bed. I was very comfortable."

"Just come with me to the bathroom"

"What?!" Xavier tried to sit up only to hit his head with a loud clunk.

"Hermione, what the hell are you doing!?"

"Sorry Lavender."

Hermione looked at Xavier who changed into his jaguar form and padded into the bathroom. Hermione followed him and shut the door behind them an placed a strong silencing charm on the room.

Xavier changed back into a human, "Why am I in the bathroom with you?"

"I need to talk to you and you can't look." Hermione took off her outer robe and started the water.

Xavier tensed up and turned away staring at the wall. "What did you need to talk about?"

"Where were you yesterday?"

"I was with some other pack members."

"Which ones?"

"Alexander, Cassandra, Tanya, and Bobby."

"Are they still stationed in America?"

Xavier tensed up more as heard the light splashing of Hermione entering the bath."Yes, they were asking about you. Look instead of all of these questions why don't I tell you what happened."

"Go right ahead"

* * *

_Xavier appeared in front of a small house in nice neighborhood. He walked up to the door and rang the bell three times. He could hear a squealing Cassandra run to the door. _

"_XAVIER!" A young six year old in a pale blue dress jumped him. _

_Xavier smiled, "You got a new dress! Model for me." _

_Cassandra smiled and spun around letting her long dark curly hair spin around her. Her small round face with bright brown eyes looked up at him and her cheeks just needed to be pinched. Xavier pinched her cheeks and walked into the house with her hand clasped._

_As Xavier entered he heard Bobby and Tanya arguing. "Just do the dishes and then you can go out, Bobby"_

"_You're not my mom!"_

"_You are in my house, you live by my rules!"_

_Xavier walked in to see Tanya standing there with her hands on her hips. "Oh hello, Xavier! I have a meeting in the office today so I have to hurry. Cassandra doesn't want to go to school Bobby won't do the dishes and Alex is probably getting ready for work."_

_Xavier glanced at the 23 year old woman with long red hair and golden eyes who was dressed in a black business pant suit getting ready for work. She looked extremely frustrated with everything at the moment. Tanya was a motherly woman always trying to take care of everyone. She was one of the more powerful Kanima sub leaders. This unit was the most efficient group he had, they were excellent under pressure. _

_Xavier looked at the pouting boy of sixteen with his usual ripped jeans and black shirt, his short black hair sticking out from under his beanie as he played with his earring. He was usually brooding but he was very loyal and would risk his life for any one of his friends. "Bobby, do the dishes."_

_Bobby looked to him with his deep green eyes replying, "Yes sir"_

_Tanya turned to Xavier, "Well, you look pissed… Cassandra go find Alex and tell him that we have company." _

"_Yes Mam!"Cassandra ran up the stairs giggling._

_Tanya looked to the kitchen to make sure Bobby wasn't listening and whispered to Xavier, "I need to talk to you about Cassandra, she is getting ridiculously strong. She isn't reacting to just people who commit murders she is reacting to attempted murderers as well. Her jaguar form is bigger than Bobby's and Alex's forms. I don't know if I can control her. She is maturing much faster than we expected."_

"_Tanya, you have to realize that she is the only known person to be born into the Kanima form. I am not sure what will happen to her. Her parents were the oldest and most powerful Kanimas around until they were killed. I have only been running this for 5 years. I have no clue of what to expect." _

"_Well she rips her clothes every time she transforms and Bobby's tail and ears just appear when he is ticked off that is why he has the baggy jeans and beanie on. Look!" Xavier turned to see a tail sticking out of the bottom of Bobby's baggy jeans._

"_Bobby! Your tail! Keep your anger in check!" Xavier snapped._

"_Sorry Sir!" _

_Tanya looked at Xavier and continued, "Alex's ears pop out when he is embarrassed or angry and his fur is still mostly white. He looks like a snow leopard. Is that normal?"_

"_He is never going to grow out of that fur, get used to it. What do you have him wearing?"_

"_He always wears that stupid hat."_

"_I look great in my cowboy hat! Plus I have to wear it to work." Alexander descended the stairs with Cassandra giggling on his shoulders wearing his hat and playing with his long blond hair. Alex set her on the ground and took his hat back twirling it on his finger. _

_Xavier looked at Alex, "Where do you work?"_

"_Well since you have us stationed in the Lone Star State of Texas."_

_Cassandra jumped up saying, "Yee-HAW!"_

"_I am working in a rodeo as a bull rider and I also do sharp shooting."_

_Xavier stared at Alex in disbelief saying, "What? Why? You are going to get yourself killed. You are only nineteen!"Xavier looked at Alex watching his grayish-blue eyes under long blonde eyelashes sparkle. "And your eyes are looking as girly as ever."_

_Alex blushed murmuring a shut up as white ears popped up out of his hair. _

_Xavier rubbed his temples, "You need to learn how to control your emotions."_

_Tanya picked Cassandra up, "Time to go to school!"_

"_I don't wanna go! I wanna stay with Xavier!"_

_Xavier looked to the young girl and said, "I promise to bring Miss Mione by soon if you do as Miss Tanya says."_

"_MISS MIONE!!! Where is she?"_

"_She is at school. She would be very happy to hear that you were going to school too."_

"_Miss Tanya! We gotta go to school now! Bobby, come on!" Cassandra pulled on her guardian's arm excited to get going. _

"_Keep your dress on shorty!" Bobby yelled. "Bye Xavier, I need to talk to you next time you're here. Don't let Miss Tanya hog you."_

_Cassandra looked up at Bobby looking him over, "I could take you in a fight."_

_Bobby glared, "Alright you prodigy time to go." Bobby threw a giggling Cassandra over his shoulder and walked out the door._

_Tanya looked to Alex, "Make sure to lock up before you go and can you pick up Cassie and Bobby at three?"_

_Alex nodded, "Get going."_

"_Bye guys," as she shut the door they could hear her yelling, "Don't throw her in the air like that Bobby," followed by a "wheeee!" from Cassie._

* * *

Hermione looked at Xavier expectantly as she wrapped herself up in a towel, "Well what did you and Alex talk about?"

Xavier looked at her, "None of your business, but since he is to ashamed to tell you himself, he told me to tell you what he always speaks to me about."

* * *

_Alex looked over at Xavier saying, "How is my family?"_

_Xavier looked to the young man irritated saying, "Alex, you need to stop caring about them, you are a squib. They disowned you. Get over it!"Xavier sighed, "I am sorry. I am in a bad mood at the moment. Hermione is being difficult."_

_Alex raised his eyebrow, "What did you do to make her be difficult? She is rarely a problem when you don't provoke her."_

"_I hexed my stupid half-brother and said some nasty things."_

"_You never told her the whole story did you."_

"_Nope."_

"_Just apologize for whatever dumb ass thing you said. Has she figured out who I am yet?"_

"_I am surprised she hasn't figured it out yet, she seems to know everything else about everyone."Xavier grumbled._

"_Just tell her, I have to head to work now. The horses need to be brushed," Alex sighed._

_Xavier looked at him, "Don't lie, I know you shovel shit all day."_

_Alex punched Xavier in the arm with an amazing amount of speed, "Shut up."_

_Xavier smiled, "I let you hit me."_

"_Sure you did." Alex smirked, "See you around."_

* * *

"That little shit left a bruise. I am just glad he punched me and not Cassandra." Xavier mused.

Hermione finished dressing and dried her hair, "So he is a squib huh? Who is he related to?"

"For the brightest witch of the age you sure are slow sometimes. Let me list the features and see who they match in your grade, ridiculously pale, flowing white blonde hair, grayish-blue eyes… do I have to continue?"

"No way…"

"Yes way…"

"He is too nice to be a Malfoy."

"He wasn't raised by them. I found him when he was eight wandering in the brazilian jungle, they just left him there. He does have some similarities though..."

Hermione hummed to herself, "I guess you are right. He is able to charm any lady like Draco can. Does Draco even know about him?"

Xavier washed his face in the sink, "Most likely, they are only two years apart. By the way, we have to visit them soon or Cassie won't trust me."

"How will I leave?"

"Get Red Head and Four eyes to cover for you."

Hermione giggled, "don't call them that."

Xavier grumbled, "I am hungry, I am going to the kitchens. What class do you have first today?"

Hermione looked to him, "Care of Magical Creatures, with Hagrid."

Xavier turned into a jaguar and waited for Hermione to open the door, _I will meet you there later._

Hermione nodded and left for breakfast.

* * *

**How do you like it? I will let you learn more about Tanya, Bobby, Alex, and of course little Cassandra in the next chapter. Let me know who you like best out of the four so far. Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: Again Really?

**HIDDEN CHANGES**

**Chapter 10**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office surrounded by aurors and teachers. "We are going to enact the plan at lunch today."

Remus stepped up, "Sir, I spoke to Xavier, I don't know if it wise to do this in front of the whole student body. We would be alienating that student from everyone. I think we should try and convince him to reveal so we don't embarrass his 'cub'. He won't appreciate it."

"I think we should just kill that stupid ass," Severus drawled.

Sirius glared, "You deserved everything you got from him."

"Gentlemen, this plan will go forward. I have tried to get in touch with him to find out and he avoids me." Albus said.

Tonks looked over, "What if we don't want to know who it is…"

Moody looked over, "Why wouldn't we?"

Tonks looked around, "Well what if it someone we don't want to be it? Sirius, how would you feel if it was Harry?"

Sirius stiffened, "It doesn't matter it isn't him."

Moody grumbled, "You do have a point Nymphadora, but what if it someone we have to know if they are or not. We would have to know if they are related to dark wizards."

Albus nodded, "we have to know if they are on our side or not."

Minerva McGonagall nodded, "I do object to the plan, but we have to know."

Kingsley nodded, "It is agreed, the plan will go forward at noon. Just make sure every student is present."

As they adjourned the meeting they didn't notice a poltergeist hiding in the corner listening the whole time.

Peeves snuck out and met up with Xavier relaying everything he had heard for 15 dungbombs.

* * *

Hermione wandered down to breakfast and saw Harry looking quite tired. "What happened to you Harry?"

He looked up, "I slept all night, and I have no idea why I feel so tired."

Hermione looked around, "Where is Ron?"

"He woke up late. He is probably on his way now. Oh there he is."

Ron ran in and began to pile massive amounts of food on his plate, "I am starving."

Hermione wrinkled her nose, "That is so gross, Ronald."

Ron shrugged, "I am a growing young lad. It isn't my fault you stopped growing."

Hermione wacked him on the arm mumbling, "You are a prat."

Ron winced, "Owww, that hurt!"

After all of them had eaten their breakfast, they got up and headed towards their first class.

Xavier was sitting on the lawn near Hagrid's hut waiting for his cub. When she wandered down and stood near him she heard him say. _Hermione, I have to go see Tanya and company today. Something is going to happen at lunch and you need to let it happen. Don't stop anything. Promise me you will let me do what I need to do._

Hermione inhaled sharply, _what is going to happen?_

Xavier looked to her, _I have plans that you can't interfere with. As your guardian I need you to promise to not interfere. _

Hermione nodded, _As long as you don't kill anyone, I promise._

Xavier padded off, _we will keep you safe. Just follow orders._

Hermione nodded again and stared off into the forest. She had a feeling that she wouldn't be paying that much attention during class today.

* * *

Xavier appeared outside the same small house as yesterday thinking, _I sort of feel bad for waking them up this early, _as he noticed the seven hour time difference. Xavier walked to the door and rang the bell three times. He didn't expect them to be at the door soon, none of them woke up very quickly. Cassie was a terror when you woke her up, Bobby would roll over and not speak to you, Alex might get up, and he didn't even want to think about how Tanya would react. He stood there for a good five minutes before ringing the bell three times again. As he predicted, Alex was the one who came down looking rather sleepy. His golden hair still mussed from sleeping.

"God damn, Xavier. What the hell are you doing here?"

Xavier walked in, "wake everyone up. We have to be somewhere with a full plan in three hours."

Alex looked at him in disbelief, "I will wake up Bobby and Cassie. You have to wake up Tanya. Don't forget she hates wearing pajamas."

Xavier groaned but agreed as he watched Alex ascend the stairs to the other rooms. Xavier stared at the Master bedroom.

Five minutes later Alex came down with a sleepy Cassandra in his arms followed by a cursing Bobby only to find Xavier still staring at the door.

Bobby looked at him saying, "Normally I would make fun of you for being scared to wake someone up, but since I know you have to wake _Her_ up I will let it slide. Good Luck"

Xavier grumbled, "This is probably a bad idea but I don't want to wake her up by going in there," and opened the door sliding his wand in whispering, "Aguamenti."

A loud squeal and cursing was heard from behind the door. Xavier, Alex, Bobby, and Cassandra ran to the kitchen to escape the wrath of an angry woman.

Tanya stormed into the kitchen wrapped up in a bathrobe, "Xavier! What the hell! Why are you here? It is two in the morning!"

Xavier, "we have plans to make. They are trying to reveal Hermione and we have to plan this out. They don't know that I know, so we have a jump on them. I don't want you guys to end up ripping all of your clothes so wear clothes that stretch."

Bobby groaned, "I hate spandex."

Xavier ignored his comment continuing on, "We are going to be up against wizards and witches. Get the wands away from them before you attack."

Cassie raised her hand, "Do I just do the usual?"

"Of course, and Alex tie your hair back I don't want your golden locks flying around. Their plan is to bring out a murderer to force us to transform. We have to disarm most of the Aurors before they bring the 'bait' in. I can stay in human form to make sure they don't get their wands back. These are my rules, don't harm unless necessary, don't attack the students even if they are murderers, don't kill the aurors, make sure they don't get Hermione, try to stay away from the murderer and DO NOT fire first. Now let's start getting ready. We have to be completely prepared"

Hermione sat still in the Great Hall gripping Harry's and Ron's hands tightly. Harry turned to her asking her what was wrong, but she just shook her head as she watched Professor Snape, Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, Remus, Professor McGonagall, and Sirius file into the hall looking around nervously. Professor Dumbledore strolled in and took his spot at the podium.

"I am sure you are all wondering why you are here. The reason I called this mandatory meeting for all students is because there is a Kanima on the grounds. A Kanima is jaguar-shaped creature that seeks to kill murders and they will only kill murders. The problem is we need to know who this person is and we need that person to step forward now or we will forcibly try to find you."

The Great Hall sat silent and no one moved much to Dumbledore's dismay.

Xavier appeared in the middle of the hall. "Don't do this Albus. You won't like what happens."

"Mr. Prince you leave me no choice in the matter."

Xavier glared at the Headmaster, "Have it your way then, are you absolutely sure you want to know who it is?"

"Positive, Xavier."

"Too bad." Xavier snapped his fingers once and four figures landed on each House's table and all hell broke loose.

**Oh boy I have been waiting to write the next chapter… hopefully I write it as well as it has been imagined… Review for me!**


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: Xavier, Alex, Cassandra, Tanya, and Bobby are mine.

**HIDDEN CHANGES**

**Chapter 11**

Hermione looked up to see Cassandra smiling down at her from on top of the Gryffindor table. As she sat she glanced around seeing that Bobby had landed on the Hufflepuff table, Tanya was on the Ravenclaw table, and Alex was standing on the Slytherin table right in front of his younger brother.

When the aurors started firing stunners Xavier snapped his fingers again and with a loud "YEEHAW" Alex flipped off the Slytherin table pulling out a small pistol and shooting at the Auror's raised wands. Bobby was busy throwing knives at the hands of Aurors making them drop their wands in surprise when Tanya grabbed a fork from a terrified Ravenclaw and stabbed herself in the foot. Tanya yelled as she began to transform into a huge puma about 2.5 meters long (8 feet). Needless to say the Ravenclaw table buckled under her weight and sent many students running to the other side of the room.

Cassandra looked at Hermione quietly and reached for a knife smiling as she said, "I'd run if I were you. Don't forget to take your potion."

Hermione nodded and drank the vial she got from the cauldron that morning and yelled over the screaming students, "Everyone get against the walls!" All those that heard Hermione assumed she knew what she was talking about and got against the walls. Hermione, Harry, and Ron pushed on the Great Hall doors trying to open them. Other students followed their example and did so as well.

"One, Two, Three! PUSH!" Harry yelled. Students from every age and from every house began to work together to open the doors. "AGAIN! ONE TWO THREE!" A loud creaking was heard as the doors began to break from the hinges.

Cassandra smiled and nodded before stabbing her hand. She began to cry and transformed into a large black panther about 2 meters long (6 ½ feet). Hermione looked around taking everything in it was pure chaos. Bobby was throwing knives from atop Tanya and Alex was sharpshooting any wand that he could see as he jumped onto Cassandra's back. Xavier busy dueling Snape. Hermione, Harry, and Ron watched from the entrance. She noticed a trend of Auror has wand, Auror loses wand, Auror finds wand in a few minutes, only to lose wand again. She watched as Cassandra charged at Kingsley and made an abrupt turn while Alex used her momentum to pistol whip him knocking the Auror unconscious. Tonks was trying to pull out a throwing knife that had pinned her clothes to the stone wall. Remus had decided to forgo the wand route and decided to use his brute strength against Tanya. Minerva tried to sneak up on Tanya as she fought with Remus only to be discovered. Tanya used her tail and wrapped it around Professor McGonagall's waist and continued fighting Remus. Bobby jumped off and was fighting Sirius Black hand to hand when Sirius landed a good hood on Bobby's cheek. A large ripping sound was heard as his black tail popped out of his pants.

"Damn it, these were new." Bobby yelled. Bobby turned and tackled the older man starting to wrestle with him.

Alex and Cassandra were busy trying to disarm Alastor Moody but his eye gave him an advantage. Cassandra roared as her tail was burned by a hex from him. Alex was dodging curses as he reloaded.

Xavier and Severus we fairly even matched at the beginning but as Xavier said things to get him riled up, Snape's defense fell. Snape was recovering from a nasty hex when Xavier started heading towards her. As Xavier transformed she realized what he wanted her to do.

Just then the doors from the Great Hall broke from their hinges and fell to the ground. The Head Boy and Girl were leading the students from the Great Hall to outside of the castle where it was safer. Perfects were busy counting the younger students as they fled.

Hermione watched as Xavier began to run towards her and felt that she had to make her decision to fight with them or to continue to hide. Did she want to be in a pack? Did she want to stay at school? She felt she had to pick Xavier and her pack or Harry and Ron. Hermione looked around and saw Severus Snape raising his wand at Xavier. At that moment her decision was made.

Harry and Ron looked up to see Hermione raising her wand, "STUPIFY!"

Snape was blasted into the wall as she jumped onto Xavier's back. "Go!" She saw Tonks had regained her wand but she was still stuck to the wall, "Expelliarmus!" Hermione smiled it seemed like they were winning, she turned her head and screamed as she saw Alex being blasted off of Cassandra with a Reductor curse from Alastor Moody. She watched him land on the now broken Slytherin table. Hermione jumped off of Xavier and ran to Alex's side dropping to her knees.

Harry and Ron were running to Dumbldore begging him to stop this. "This won't solve anything sir! Just stop it before someone gets seriously hurt. If you don't stop this… I… I won't trust you anymore," Harry threatened.

Dumbledore looked to Harry, "You are right Harry. I have made a grave mistake… Xavier, stop your cubs and I will stop my aurors."

Moody snapped at Dumbledore, "You have no control over Aurors."

Dumbledore looked to Alastor saying, "Try me."

Xavier transformed back into a human, "Tell them to drop their wands!"

Dumbledore nodded at the auror who were still armed and they obliged.

Xavier stood in front of his best pack and tried to calm Cassandra down by healing her wounds. Tanya calmed herself and began to change back into a human dropping Professor McGonagall in the process. Cassandra was so worked up over Alex there was no way she would change back until he was alright. Bobby, who had Sirius in a head lock, released him.

Bobby looked at him panting, "You're pretty good for an old dude."

"Old Dude?" Sirius cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes meaning you aren't as _spry _as you used to be."

Sirius watched Bobby begin to walk away and he yanked the Bobby's tail making them start to wrestle again.

Xavier looked over, "Sirius! Bobby! The fight is over!"

"He called me old!"

"He pulled my tail!"

Sirius and Bobby glared at each other. Harry walked over to Sirius and offered him a hand up and then offered his hand to Bobby who looked at it suspiciously but then took it.

Tanya was sitting nursing a wounded leg using the wall to help her stand up. Ron grabbed her as she began to lose her footing.

Madame Pomfrey ran in after hearing all of the commotion, "Shame on you Albus! Look what you have done. You could have talked this out. Now I have many injured students because of you pride! I am ashamed of you! Whatever happened to 'safety of the students comes first' hmm?"

Hermione was holding the unconscious Alex crying, "Wake up Alex! Wake up!"

Cassie was making a sorrowful roar as she paced back and forth panicking. Bobby and Remus were working on getting Tonks unpinned from the wall. Tanya was leaning against Ron for support and walked over to where Alex was laying.

Madam Pomfrey pushed them out of the way and began running different tests on the boy. Within five minutes she had him conscious. Madame Pomfrey wasn't expecting him to wake up so fast.

Xavier walked over to Poppy, "We heal extremely quickly anyways. You just helped him along."

Cassandra calmed down seeing that he was awake able to transform to her human form. She sniffled, "Alex, are you okay?"

Alex looked to her and nodded, "Yeah I am fine. How did we get stuck with the really hard one?"

Moody looked over at the boy, "You look like a Malfoy."

Alex looked over, "One word explanation, Squib."

Moody nodded, "A shame, you have a good shot, boy."

Alex looked up laughing, "If I did have magic, I would be a Death Eater in training I am sure. I am happy where I am."

Minerva looked to Albus, "Hermione Granger! An explanation if you please. Professor Snape isn't going to be happy when he wakes up."

Albus, "I believe Miss Granger is the person we were looking for."

Harry looked to her, "We knew too. I mean Ron and I knew but we thought she could tell you in her own time. If we knew exactly what you were going to do we would have told you. Please don't expel her."

Dumbledore looked to him, "I was never going to expel anyone."

Hermione looked to the doorway of the Great Hall and saw a cloaked figure. She felt a surge of hatred and began screaming and staring at her nails. "They are burning! My nails are burning."

Xavier turned around and saw Cassandra, Alex, Bobby, and Tanya were fine.

Xavier looked at the Headmaster angrily, "did someone tamper with the potion?"

Albus shook his head, "Not that I know of."

Severus stood up smirking, "I did."

**What did Sevvy-poo do to her potion!?! I will update as soon as possible! PLEASE REVIEW!! I really need some encouragement!**

**~3~**

**Mousie**

**aka Meg**


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: -sighs- No more of this please

**HIDDEN CHANGES**

**Chapter 12**

_Severus stood up, "I did" _

Xavier ran at him and tackled him to the floor. "What did you do to it!?"

"Why should I tell you?" Snape snarled.

Alastor Moody walked over and poured Veritaserum down Snape's throat. "What does it do Severus?"

"The potion will make her able to decide what state she wants to be in. The side effect is that her temper is shortened significantly, she is more emotional, her strength has been increased, and she has a bad streak in her. Basically, whenever she loses her temper all of her ideals and morals go out the window. Your Granger would never use an unforgivable if you pissed her off. This Granger would never hesitate to use one if you pissed her off." Severus replied.

Xavier shook his half-brother, "Why would that bastard want that?"

"Your kind is much easier to handle when you tell them that none of their pack wants them because of their temper. A death eater didn't kill that Australian Kanima. We tricked the one we have in custody that your pack betrayed them. Hatred can blind."

"How long does it last, you miserable piece of shit?" Alex yelled his blonde hair coming out of its restraint and falling to his shoulders.

"Until I come up with the cure…" Severus focused on Alex and smirk of realization came to the pale face of the Potions master, "How is mommy and daddy Alex? Oh wait they kicked you out!" Severus sneered.

Dumbledore yelled, "Severus Snape, stop with your snide remarks!"

Xavier punched his half-brother breaking his already crooked nose before running towards Hermione.

Professor McGonagall ran outside to help the students calm down and to escort them back to their rooms. "Lupin! Potter! Weasley! Black! Come with me I need you to help get the students inside." She gave them a withering look that said none of them could refuse and led them out to the students.

Hermione's screams got louder and she could hear Xavier yelling but she couldn't understand him. She saw the cloaked person and felt hatred form in her. "I hate that my nails are burning! I am so angry!" She turned to her friends yelling, "Why am I so angry?"

Bobby held her hands and was trying to calm her down while Alex cradled a crying Cassandra in his arms. Tanya was yelling at Madame Pomfrey to hurry with fixing her leg and Xavier was trying to get Hermione to focus on him.

"Hermione, you need to calm down okay? We are going to get you out of here."

"I don't want to leave Hogwarts! Don't make me." Hermione's ears were tingling and when she reached up to touch them with one hand she felt that she had her cat ears. She shoved Xavier with all of her strength and he went flying across the hall. Bobby tried to grab her but she tossed him to the side like a rag doll and Hermione started to run out of the hall.

Alex ran and gave Cassandra to Tanya, "Watch her," before he took off after the fleeing Hermione. She was running towards the grounds and Alex was gaining on her. She was a new Kanima and wasn't in shaped like Alex was. Alex caught her and pulled her to his chest whispering into her ear, "Hermione, you have to calm down. We will consider letting you stay if you calm down."

"Aww," they heard a sneering voice, one too familiar to both Alex and Hermione, "Look guys Mudblood, found a boyfriend! Watch out, I hear she is a real prude." Slytherin laughs erupted.

Alex looked down at the now extremely tense and angry Hermione murmuring, "Please let me handle this."

Hermione looked up at Alex and calmed down as Xavier turned the corner and ran to her pulling her into his arms instead.

Alex spun and turned to face his brother that he hadn't seen in eleven years. "Draco." Draco's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he saw his disowned brother. Alex swung his arm around and punched Draco hard. Draco fell back onto his two cronies who caught him. "Don't ever call her that." Alex walked away from his brother not saying another word to him. Hermione calmed down seeing that Alex took care of what she wanted to do.

Bobby ran in with a limp, "Jesus Hermione that hurt!" Xavier looked to see Tanya holding Cassie's hand who when released ran to Alex. Alex picked up the little girl who held onto him.

"You look like that boy Alex."

"No, he looks like me, Cassie."

"Does your whole family look like girls?" Bobby asked.

"Shut up."

Xavier looked to the now calm Hermione, "We are going to leave here for a little bit. Alright?"

Hermione nodded mutely and wrapped her arms around Xavier. Xavier looked to Tanya, "You need to take everyone to you house. I need to settle things right now."

Hermione tightened her hold on Xavier at these words. Xavier looked down, "I have to go for now alright?" Hermione didn't move. Xavier looked at the four others and nodded for them to continue on ahead. "I will bring her when I am done."

Xavier watched as the four disappeared and he dragged Hermione to the Great Hall. Xavier walked to Dumbledore and sighed, "Will you be able to get Snape to work on a cure?"

Dumbledore nodded silently, "Xavier, I am sorry it came to this."

Xavier stiffened before reluctantly mumbling, "It wasn't entirely you fault. I should have cooperated with you."

Dumbledore looked to Hermione, "It seems our potions master got carried away with catching you. It seems he has made it where you will be more temperamental although you will be able to transform at will. We need you to be able to calm yourself. I am letting you take a small break. Since it is only Wednesday I am going to let you miss classes until Monday. I trust Xavier will have taught you how to control your emotions by then. I am sorry my dear for everything. We will get you fixed or my name isn't Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

Hermione looked at him and cocked an eyebrow, "Wulfric?"

Albus mumbled, "I didn't pick it."

Xavier nodded his head and took Hermione's hand before disappearing from Dumbledore's sight.

Dumbledore turned to his Potions Master and glared. "You better fix that girl."

Severus glared right back and held a tissue to the nose that Madame Pomfrey refused to fix.

**It is a shorter chapter but the next chapter will be up by tomorrow! Thanks for your reviews they really get me in the writing mood! Please continue to review!**

**Mousie**

**aka Meg**


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I only Xavier, Cassie, Tanya, Bobby, and Alex are mine.

**HIDDEN CHANGES**

**Chapter 13**

When Hermione opened her eyes they were outside Tanya's house. "Geez what time is it here?"

Xavier looked over, "Around six a.m. I sort of feel bad I woke them up at 2 a.m. to get them ready. They also have school this morning."

"I feel sorry for them, but I am glad to be back here."She smiled as she recalled the first time she came over here during the summer.

_Hermione looked around where Xavier had taken her. They were in a muggle neighborhood. _

"_We are at the front of the neighborhood but I need to prepare you for the people you will encounter. It is a very hectic household."_

"_Why did you pair them up if it is so hectic?"_

"_They work extremely well together and they care for each other like a family. Let's start walking." Xavier looked to Hermione as they began to walk, "Now they know who you are but you need to know their names. There is Tanya, Alexander, Bobby, and Cassandra. You met Cassandra once correct?"_

"_She was the really young one who was very serious at the meeting right?"_

"_Yes, the one with dark curly hair, but she is only serious when it comes to 'the business' as she calls it. She usually is full of energy. She loves to play and she is usually shy when she first meets people. I fear that she won't be shy around you and will just jump on you when she sees you because you have already met her. If you have Cassandra on your side everyone will like you just fine. Her birthday is tomorrow she turns six."_

"_Alright, Cassandra is the key to everyone's heart."_

"_Tanya is the red head with the long hair. Tanya doesn't like nicknames for her so just call her Tanya. She has a thick southern accent when she gets tired or has been drinking and she expects you to understand her. Just agree with her if you don't understand. She is the head of the house. She is strict when it is time for business but very welcoming. She tends to have a personality of that Weasley mother you told me about without the ridiculous amount of bossy-ness."_

"_How old is she?"Hermione asked._

"_She is twenty-three but when she is at work she acts like she is forty and when she is partying well she acts like a twenty-one year old."_

"_Twenty-one?"_

"_That is the drinking age in the United States, not many under that age listen to that rule though."_

_Hermione nodded, "So I can't drink here?"_

"_Did you drink before?"_

"_No, but I liked knowing that I could."_

_Xavier rolled his eyes continuing, "Alexander answers to just about anything, Alex, Zander, Zan… but don't call him Al he hates it. Alex is the boy with the long blonde hair and he is 19. He is originally from England. He was all proper and polite before he met Tanya. She soon taught him how to loosen up. He also is acquainted with the magical world, he is related to some wizards so he knows more than the other. I mean they all know about it but Alex knows a lot about it."_

"_Why does he know so much?"_

_Xavier dodged the question continuing, "Bobby's real name is Robert, but don't call him that. He tends to be very aggressive when he gets upset. He has short black hair and is sixteen. He looks like he is just a punk but he is a nerd. He loves video games. I don't know why but he likes the more violent ones. If he starts randomly saying weird things don't worry no one really understands when he goes into 'nerd mode' as Tanya calls it. He broods after he gets in trouble but he is extremely playful. Alex and Bobby bond over tormenting Tanya. Oh and he just got his driver's license so he is very proud of that."_

"_What?"_

"_Driving age is sixteen instead of seventeen here. We are almost there, see it is the house on the corner."_

"_I am nervous."_

"_You will be fine."_

"_I mean I am meeting my new pack members right. What if they don't like me? What if they think my hair is too frizzy!?"_

"_Hermione shut up. They will like you fine. Tanya will love another girl visiting, Cassandra will love a girl friend to play with, Alex will like that you are a witch, and Bobby will like that you are a normal girl. Most of the girls who are Kanimas are rather… hmm aggressive."_

_As the approached the door Hermione tried to flatten her hair a little and smoothed out invisible wrinkles on her yellow sundress. _

_Xavier smiled at her as he rang the doorbell three times, "You are fine."_

_Hermione took a deep breath calming herself as she heard Cassandra squealing, "They are here! They are here!"_

_The door swung open and revealed the young Cassandra in a one-piece swimsuit who said quickly, "Hermymione! Come swim with me!"_

_Xavier looked at Cassandra and corrected her, "It is Hermione."_

"_Herminony?"_

"_No. Hermione."_

"_Hermimone?"_

_Xavier growled as Hermione crouched to be on Cassandra's level smiling. "Say it like this, Her-My-Own-ee"_

"_Her-My-Own-ee"_

"_That's right! Now squish all of them together."_

"_Hermyownee! Hermione!"_

"_You are so smart, but if you want you can just call me Mione"_

_Cassandra blushed and giggled putting her small hands on her hips, "I turn six tomorrow Miss Mione! I should be smart by now!"_

_Hermione smiled at Cassandra's attitude saying, "Well happy early birthday! You are becoming quite the lady. Now what was that you said about swimming?"_

_She heard a yell from the kitchen, "You can't go swimming after you eat Cassie you know that! I saw your little hand sneaking food!"_

"_But Miss Tanya!!"_

_Hermione turned to see a long blonde haired boy with a cowboy hat on running down the stairs laughing with a beanie in his hand. She backed up into Xavier who put his hands on her shoulders as another boy with cat ears buried in his black hair came running down the stairs yelling._

"_Alex give it back!"_

"_Not until your ears go away!"_

_Xavier let go of Hermione and moved in front of her before took the beanie from Alex and smacked him upside the head taking the cowboy hat as well. "You look like a girl."_

_Alex blushed and mumbled something along the lines of shut up as white ears peeked out of his hair._

_Xavier held both of the hats in his hands. "You both can't have your hats until your ears go down." Xavier stared at the two boys who calmed down immediately and their ears went away. Xavier threw the hats at the two boys. "Now, I want to introduce you two to Hermione. She is the newest cub of our pack and I expect you to be nice to her. I have to go talk with Tanya."_

_Cassandra ran up to Hermione and hugged her around the waist. "She is my new best friend!"_

_Bobby smirked at Alex and then looked to Cassandra sadly, "I thought we were your best friend Cassie! I am so sad now!"_

_Alex hugged Bobby and patted his back, "It is okay Bobby! We can get through this together!"_

_Cassie's lower lip began to tremble, "You two are still my friends! I can have more than two best friends!"_

_Alex looked at Cassie, "No you have made your mind up."_

_Cassie looked on the verge of tears and Hermione didn't know what to do. _

_Tanya walked in dressed some cut off shorts and a tank top with an apron on and a wooden spoon in hand, "Bobby! Alex! Stop it you are making her cry!"_

_Alex laughed, "Come on Miss Tan-Tan!"_

_Tanya growled and hit him on the head with the spoon, "I'll give you Miss Tan-tan!" _

_Bobby gasped and whined, "Xavier! Tanya is abusing Alex again!"_

_Tanya looked at him, "Stop whining!"She then noticed Hermione and gave the spoon to Bobby to hold, "You must be Hermione! I have heard about you, come on into the kitchen we can girl talk!"_

_Bobby turned to Alex squealing, "OOO girl talk!" giggling like a maniac. _

"_You sure are good at that Bobby." Alex commented._

_Xavier walked in, "Tanya, the food is going to burn."_

_Hermione smiled at the group they seemed very friendly and she knew she would fit in just fine._

Hermione smiled as she thought on that day and she and Xavier approached the house. Xavier looked at Hermione worried as he rang the door bell three times. Alex opened the door and revealed that he was about to go to sleep only wearing his sleeping pants gesturing for Xavier and Hermione come in.

Tanya was rushing around downstairs in a pants suit yelling up the stairs, "Are you two ready for school? I have breakfast down here."

Bobby rubbed his eyes yawning as he walked down the stairs and leaned against the wall. "Yeah, Yeah. I don't see why we have to go. I am so tired."

Cassandra slumped down the stairs obviously exhausted and leaned on Xavier, "I don't want to go. I am sleepy."

Xavier scooped her up and held her, "You have to go to school. I am sure Hermione would like you to learn more. How about if you go to school Hermione will come pick you up from school?"

Cassandra smiled and nodded, "Are you okay Miss Mione?"

Hermione nodded, "I am sure I will be fine."

Xavier watched as Bobby began to doze off leaning against the wall. "Bobby!"

Bobby awoke with a start and looked around, "Man! What the hell!"

Xavier tossed Bobby a pepper-up potion, "Drink that you will feel better."

Hermione looked to Xavier, "Does that work on them and do you always carry that around?"

Xavier looked over, "Yes it works fine on them and I only carry it around when I know someone is going to need it."

Bobby sniffed at it, "It smells gross."

Hermione looked to him, "It only tastes bad for a second and then you feel much better."

Alex walked in and looked over at the potion, "You better have more than one of those."

Xavier sighed, "I have two more one for you and one for Tanya. Cassie is too young to have one."

Alex nodded, "So what are you going to do? Send her to anger management classes?"

Hermione shrugged as Xavier said, "I will teach her some calming techniques and how to control her temper."

Bobby tossed back the potion and made a gagging noise, "Oh cause you never lose your temper Mr. Cool."

"I am very calm and collected."

Alex snorted, "I really think we should just take her to one anger management session and help her build off that."

Xavier thought for a moment, "That is probably a good idea but for now Hermione you can rest."

Tanya hurried into the room, "Food is ready. Hermione I am not sure if you are hungry but I made enough for everyone if you want to join. I also have a trundle bed pulled out in my room for you to sleep on. Xavier did you want to stay here or are you going back and forth?"

Xavier looked over, "I am not sure yet, I have to have meetings with many different people. I'll probably be here some nights but not every night. I'll just take the sofa when I am here though."

Tanya put her arms around Xavier and Hermione leading them into the kitchen where Alex, Bobby, and Cassandra were eating. "Don't give me that crap Xavier, I know you don't sleep well on sofas I will have a bed made in one of the boys rooms. I mean where do you usually sleep?"

"I usually sleep with Hermione."

A crash and a clatter was heard, apparently Alex dropped his plate and Bobby dropped his fork and a unanimous "WHAT?" was heard.

Hermione blushed clarified as ears began to come out of her hair, "No no no! I mean he sleeps in the same bed but he is in his jaguar form and he sleeps at the bottom of the bed on my feet and I mean… well… Um… I have to go to the bathroom. Excuse me!" Hermione put her hands over her ears as she walked to the bathroom.

Alex muttered, "What a perv."

Bobby looked over agreeing, "What a lecherous old man."

Xavier was tensing up, "I haven't touched her!"

Tanya looked at Xavier sternly. "Why have you been there?"

"The dormitories there are all together. All the girls sleep in one room together and they have curtains around each bed to give them privacy. I sleep on the bottom of Hermione's bed because I can't sleep anywhere else in the room."

"Why haven't you just gone to your home?" Tanya demanded.

Alex looked over, "You love staying in your house I don't know why you would want to stay at that castle."

"I haven't gone to my house because it was blasted to tiny bits by Alex's lovely parents!"

**The truth about why Xavier is always around Hermione comes out! Please keep the reviews up special shout out to ****LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL and FredWeaslysFutureWife. Please keep up the reviews everyone. The next chapter is almost done and will be up soon. Please continue to review it gives me confidence to keep cranking out these chapters fast. **

**Mousie**

**aka Meg**


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: You know already

**HIDDEN CHANGES**

**Chapter 14**

"_I haven't gone to my house because it was blasted to tiny bits by Alex's lovely parents!"_

Tanya shouted, "Xavier! Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want everyone looking into it. It is fine. They won't find this house. The only reason they found my other house is because I was being careless. I have put up many wards on this house so no one who is trying to cause you harm can come close."

Alex looked over, "Xavier we trust your magic just fine but why didn't you just tell us when it happened?"

"I didn't want you guys worried. I am fine." Xavier replied. "We can talk about this later."

Hermione walked back in minus her ears, "Your house was destroyed?"

Xavier nodded, "I am fine about it, I was just careless. Hey you got rid of your ears all by yourself. You are doing better than Alex and Bobby."

Bobby glared, "I can do that too, it is the tail that is a problem for me."

Alex hummed, "I have the tail down but my ears are my problem."

Cassandra smiled superiorly saying, "I have control of everything."

Bobby tugged on Cassandra's hair playfully, "Be quiet squirt."

Xavier turned to Tanya, "Did Madame Pomfrey fix everyone?"

Bobby raised his hand, "I have a bruise from when Hermione tossed me across the room."

Alex turned to him, "Don't you love it when a lady can rough you up like that!"

Bobby smirked and winked at Hermione, "Oh yeah a major plus."

Hermione began to blush again and her ears started to appear again, "I am sorry."

Xavier looked over snapping, "Hermione your ears!"

Hermione covered them with her hands muttering another, "sorry."

Alex and Bobby snickered, "We were just kidding."

Tanya smacked both of the boys upside the head, "Behave."

Bobby whined, "She is so rough with us."

Alex rubbed his head grumbling, "Please don't hit with the rings on. Hey Xavier can Tanya and I have that pepper-up now?"

Xavier nodded and tossed them each a bottle, "Bottoms up."

Hermione sat down next to Cassandra and across from Alex. "Sorry about your brother Alex."

"Not your fault he is a major dick."

"Alex, language!" Tanya snapped.

Bobby snickered, "So Hermione, you are going to pick me up from school today too?"

Hermione looked at Xavier who shrugged, "I guess. I mean I am going to pick up Cassandra. Are your schools close to one another's?"

Cassandra nodded, "The elementary school is right next to the middle school which is right next to the high school."

Alex looked over, "I think it is weird but it makes it easier to pick them up. I will drive you to pick them up since Xavier can't drive because he sucks at it."

"I never wanted to learn." Xavier retorted.

"Because you suck at it," Bobby shot back.

Tanya looked over, "Even I can admit you suck at driving. The slamming on the breaks makes me sick."

"At least I am not a speed demon like you Tanya." Xavier grumbled.

"Are you riding with Hermione and I to pick up Bobby and Cassie, Xavier?"

Xavier glared, "I can barely tolerate you three. Why would I want to deal with more children?"

Alex, "Three? There are four of us!"

"Hermione doesn't count," Xavier explained and when he looked up he saw Tanya was staring at him doubtfully, "she is more mature than you guys."

Hermione glanced over, "You seemed fine at Hogwarts."

"Well I didn't have to talk to any of them did I?"

Alex stood up, "I have to get to the stable."

Bobby looked over, "Time to shovel shit?"

"Bobby! Language!" Tanya said.

"I don't just shovel shit!"

"Alex! Language!"

"Ahh! But you DO shovel shit!"

"BOBBY!"

"Teehee you said shit!"

"CASSANDRA!"

Xavier rubbed his temples snapping, "Stop cursing in front of Cassandra! One of these days she is going to tell a teacher to take that homework and shove it up their …"

"XAVIER!"

Hermione looked at all of the boys, "Do you just harass Miss Tanya all day long?"

"Basically." Alex, Bobby, and Xavier said all at the same time.

"I'll be back around two thirty to pick you up Hermione. Then we can head to pick up Cassie and Bobby." Alex walked over and kissed all the girls heads quickly before grabbing his keys.

Hermione turned and watched Alex shut the back door, "Did he just kiss my head?"

Tanya looked over, "Habit of his. Apparently he had to kiss his mother's head before he left the house. It was like a sign of respect or something. I appreciate it."

Cassandra smiled, "Bobby only gives hugs to me!"

Hermione looked over smiling at Cassandra, "well aren't you the favorite!"

Bobby grumbled. "She is like my baby sister."

Xavier observed quietly thinking to himself that Hermione fit in very well here.

Tanya stood up and started picking up the now empty plates. Hermione stood up quickly and began to help Tanya as Cassandra ran over and sat on Bobby's lap talking to Xavier quickly.

Hermione followed Tanya and placed the dishes in the sink. "So is this a typical morning here?"

Tanya turned around and smiled to Hermione. "Yes. Step one get ready, Step two harass Miss Tanya. Step three repeat step two as needed. I am just glad Xavier can straighten out the boys when necessary. Sometimes they forget I am their legal guardian. That wasn't easy. I don't know how Xavier was able to convince those people that I was a good guardian. I mean I am only four and a half years older than Alex, seven years older than Bobby, and fourteen years older than Cassie."

"Must be hard," Hermione mused.

"At times, but I enjoy it at the end of the day. We may be disfuctional but we are definitely a family." Tanya smiled.

Hermione looked out the kitchen door seeing Bobby holding Cassandra happily saying, "I know Alex's and Cassie's story, but what about Bobby? How did he become… well one of us?"

Tanya looked over, "Xavier was passing through a neighborhood one day. When he heard screaming, when he ran in he saw Bobby crying in a corner. Apparently some altercation between his parents came out and the mother killed his dad then herself. Xavier took Bobby before the cops arrived. He was only nine."

Hermione gasped, "Was he in the room?"

Tanya replied, "Well he never really talks about it and when he does he says he doesn't care about it. He will talk when he is ready I am sure."

Hermione sat on the counter, "So what is your story and how long have you been a Kanima?"

Tanya looked over, "Well, I knew a man who was very secretive who lived next door to me when I was young. I think I was six when I saw what he really was, a Kanima. Of course I was terrified in a way but I didn't stop trying to talk to him. When my parents got a divorce when I was seven there was an argument of who had custody and they tried to make me decide. They told me I had to choose by morning. I didn't want to hurt them like that so I ran away. I guess I still hurt them by doing that but it seems cruel to do that to a kid. I mean they both loved me and all but I didn't want to choose. I ran next door and hid in that man's shed. He of course sensed something was up and found me the next day. When I told him my story he took me to Derek, he was Cassie's father and leader at the time. He basically interrogated me and then asked me if I wanted this life. I said yes. So I have been a Kanima for seventeen years. Xavier has been a Kanima the longest of anyone alive. That is why he is 'alpha,' I mean he is almost thirty and he has been a Kanima for about twenty-six years or something like that."

Xavier walked in, "I am still twenty nine, thank you. It is almost time for you to get to work and drop off the two cubs."

"Xavier, stop calling people cubs. It is annoying." Tanya sighed before shouting. "Y'all ready?"

Xavier turned, "Take that potion. Your accent is getting stronger, Tanya."

Tanya flipped him the finger before pulling the vial out and downing it. She shuddered and made a gagging noise before shaking it off. "Let's go guys!"

Hermione walked out of the kitchen watching Cassie and Bobby grabbing their bags for school. "Have fun at school!"

Bobby grumbled, "Yeah right."

Cassandra smiled, "Yes Mam!"

Tanya smiled to Hermione, "Get some rest, I am sure you will be fine but please make sure you keep your temper in check. Be sure to lock the door Xavier."

Xavier grumbled and waved them out of the door. "Go to work and stop worrying."

Tanya, Bobby, and Cassandra waved as they left for the day. Xavier locked the door and turned to Hermione, "How are you feeling?"

Hermione thought for a moment, "Well I feel fine physically, but mentally I am just irritated constantly. I have been ignoring it but well it is still there. But I have an idea."

Xavier looked at her and sighed knowing what she wanted, "Do you want to go to a library?"

Hermione smiled and patted his cheek, "You know me so well. I can get books on how to calm oneself. I could also get self-help books I am sure they have some good tips on keeping anger in check… I bet they also have…"

Xavier tuned her out knowing that it was going to be a long day for him.

* * *

Dumbledore sat down in his office across from Draco Malfoy. "Lemon drop?"

Draco shook his head, "I know you want to obliviate me. You did it to the other students who figured out it was Granger. I am the only one other that Potty and Weasel that knows."

Albus Dumbledore stared silently at Draco Malfoy, "Have you notified your parents of Alex's existence?"

Draco sat silent, "I couldn't do that sir."

Albus smiled softly, "Why not?"

Draco looked up exasperated, "He may be a squib but he is still my brother. They would kill him."

The old man looked at the boy, "Are you going to tell them of Granger?"

Malfoy just seemed to get angry at that, "I would because I hate that know-it-all but I can't because they will ask for the memory of it and then they will know about him. My hands are tied in this situation."

Professor Dumbledore smiled, "So you agree to not tell anyone about Miss Granger?"

Draco pouted, "I can't make that promise. I do promise to not tell anyone about Alex though."

"Well then I will wipe the memory of Miss Granger and you can keep the memory of your brother. Are we in agreement?"

Draco nodded reluctantly and closed his eyes as he heard Dumbledore murmur, _"Obliviate._"

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15 is giving me some trouble, but I promise to get it up by Sunday! Please continue to review!

**Mousie**

**aka Meg**


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: No more please

**Surprise! I was able to finish this chapter after I got some of your encouraging reviews! **

**HIDDEN CHANGES**

**Chapter 15**

Xavier had been sitting in the same chair for five hours now. Hermione was so happy at the moment and he didn't want to mess that up. She had a table full of books at the public library. Every now and then she would mumble something along the lines of, "I never realized how accustom I have gotten with magic."

Xavier had to stop her from accidentally using magic to carry a load of books at least six times. Hermione may be smart but when she was focusing on something intensely she didn't give much thought to anything else. Xavier had dozed off a couple time and watched her as she read and mumbled. It was a sick cycle, she would read something, then mumble under her breath. It was very irritating. Especially when she kept waking him up to read him something that was utterly brilliant. Xavier tuned her out around the third hour and just laid his head on the table. They had been there since eight in the morning. When it finally hit one thirty Xavier got up and stretched.

"Hermione we should get going Alex will be at the house at two thirty."

Hermione looked up and saw the clock. "Well time flies when you are having fun I guess."

Xavier gave her a blank stare, "Yes Hermione, that was tons of fun. I cannot wait until I can sit in a library for five hours listening to you mumble under your breath every thirty seconds. I just love sitting in the same spot all day long."

Hermione huffed as she began to put away books saying, "You didn't have to come."

Xavier grumbled and helped her put away some of the books looking at the names. "What the hell is Tai Chi?"

Hermione looked over, "Tai Chi is a type of martial arts using slow, rhythmic, and meditative body movements designed to enhance relaxation, inner calm, and peace. It seems very relaxing."

Xavier looked at her, "Doesn't sound like martial arts to me."

Hermione shot him a glare, "It isn't always about fighting. It is about calming yourself."

Xavier said, "You think it is going to work?"

Hermione glanced over her shoulder as she put books away, "I found more than one way to calm myself down. I just hope I don't have to use them permanently."

Xavier growled at the thought of his 'brother,' "He better fix you."

Hermione chuckled, "I am not broken. I am just unstable."

"What would you call an unstable chair?"

Hermione looked at him curiously, "What?"

Xavier repeated, "What would you call an unstable chair?"

Hermione looked at him, "I don't know… most likely broken."

Xavier pointed, "See broken!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she put the last book away and grabbed the notes she took placing them under her arm as she walked with Xavier out of the library.

The walk home was calm and relaxing with a little small talk about Hogwarts and how she was coping with not being there.

"I find I am much more relaxed without worrying about being discovered. So does the whole school know?"

Xavier shook his head, "I got an owl while I was in the bathroom at the library. Very awkward… I mean how did it even get in the bathroom? Anyways, Dumbledore obliviated the students who figured out you were the classmate with the affliction."

Hermione smiled, "Well that was nice of him."

Xavier mumbled, "He is sucking up to me, trying to get me on their side."

Hermione looked over, "Why don't you just work with the light side."

Xavier looked at her, "I don't want to get involved at all."

"Come on Xavier, Death Eaters are bad guys. The choice isn't that hard."

"I will think about it. Just not now."

Hermione nodded and they continued to walk home in silence.

Xavier and Hermione arrived at the house around two o'clock and Xavier walk straight into the kitchen. "I am hungry, Hermione."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at Xavier, "And?"

"Well make me something. I am used to House Elves."

Hermione heard a tapping on the door. She walked over to find an owl holding a large bag. She opened it to find a note from Harry and Ron with a few set of clothes lying in the bag.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hope you are feeling better. Dumbledore erased the people who figured it out memory. Your secret is safe. Be careful. Ginny helped us pick out your clothes and she says that she hopes you feel better too. Don't worry, she won't tell anyone. We have to go because we are writing this during potions. Don't touch that stain in the corner. Ron spilled something there._

_Only because Harry bumped into me._

_See you soon,_

_Harry and Ron_

_Ron and Harry_

_p.s. Nice Knickers _

Hermione gasped and stared in shock at that actually had packed her lacey panties, meaning they went through her underwear drawer. She also saw that Ginny had packed only skirts, dresses, and shorts. Obviously Ginny had inherited her mother's way of trying to say something without saying anything at all and that was irritating. She could wear whatever she wanted; Ginny didn't have to pick stuff out for her. She felt her ears tingling and she realized her ears shift around when she felt a strong emotion. She thought a moment before sighing, "Might as well try it." She looked at her notes and the photocopies she made and stood up trying to do the Tai Chi she read about. She smiled as she felt herself calming down and her ears shifting back to where they were supposed to be. She was very proud of herself until she heard laughing.

Xavier peeked in and just started laughing, "What the hell was that?"

Hermione felt herself getting extremely angry and she threw a shoe at him. "Shut up! I am trying!" She felt her nails growing and hissed in pain feeling tears prick her eyes.

Xavier saw her hands and ran over trying to tell her to calm down.

Hermione snapped at him breathlessly due to the fact her lungs felt like they were collapsing, "You caused this don't act like you care now!"

Xavier cursed himself for being so insensitive, "Hermione, breathe!"

Hermione felt her chest constrict and tried to breathe, she was hyperventilating. She felt Xavier pull her back towards his chest placing his hands on her waist. "Breathe with me Hermione. Just calm down. Focus on how I am breathing."

Hermione closed her eyes as she felt the rise and fall of his chest against her back. She tried to pace her breathing so they were breathing at the same time. She found her breathing was easier when she had Xavier as a human metronome standing behind her.

Xavier whispered words of encouragement in her ear as she felt herself calm down. She watched as her nails slowly shrank back to their usual size. She stood still as she calmed down.

Xavier spun her around and looked at her with eyes full of concern, "Are you alright?"

Hermione nodded mutely and pointed to the clothes and letter.

Xavier looked over and saw them and released a soft chuckle, "Someone trying to say something?"

Hermione sat down on the bed clearly not amused.

Xavier sat next to her, "Sorry for laughing. If it helps, it helps I guess."

"You are apologizing?"

"Don't tell anyone or I will deny it."

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Get out I have to change, these pants Tanya let me borrow don't fit very well in the rear and the shirt is too baggy in _certain _areas."

Xavier laughed, "She can't help it is she is well endowed in those areas. She does attract a lot of attention when she goes out though."

"They look fine on her. I just look tiny in them. Now shoo!"

"I am off to talk to some of the leaders in Asia. I will be back later. Don't you worry just enjoy yourself while you are here. Alex will be here soon so hurry up and get dressed." Xavier smiled and hugged her before he left and shut the door.

Hermione looked at the clothes and settled on the red plaid skirt and the white polo top. She looked in the full length mirror and frowned at the length of the skirt. She spotted some leggings in a pile of Tanya's clothes and hoped that she wouldn't mind that Hermione borrowed them. Hermione put them on and was satisfied with her appearance. She put on some black flats and walked into the bathroom. Contrary to popular belief, she did wear makeup. She just didn't wear massive amounts like Lavender and Parvati making her look plain when beside them. She heard Alex calling her name as she was applying eyeliner.

"I am in the master bathroom!" She called. She could hear Alex trying to maneuver into the room covered in dirty and clean clothes mumbling things such as, "pig" and "disgusting" while cursing Tanya. He walked in to the bathroom to find a great view of Hermione's rear. Hermione was leaned over the sink to look in the mirror while she applied her mascara. He coughed and was extremely surprised at the sight that was in front of him.

Hermione turned around when she was done. "Are we ready to go?"

Alex nodded, "Yes we just have to get in the truck. I cleaned out the bed today at work if you want to ride there."

Hermione's stared at him astonished, "Excuse me!?"

Alex arched an eyebrow, "The bed of the truck. You know there are two parts of a truck, the cab and the bed."

Hermione blushed and laughed at herself saying, "Oh I see, I thought you meant… nevermind," as she walked quickly out of the messy room.

Alex shook his head laughing quietly as he followed her out. She stood by the front door with her hand clasped in front of her. He smiled to himself thinking was quiet amusing and attractive girl. "We should leave now. The traffic gets sort of bad." He opened the front door and let her walk out ahead of him as he pulled the door closed and locked the door.

"So do they get out at the same time?" Hermione asked.

Alex led her to the car and opened her door for her saying, "They let each division of the school out in half-hours to try and cut down on the traffic, it doesn't help much though. She gets out of school at three and he gets out at four." He shut the door and ran to his side of the car getting in.

Hermione looked at the car murmuring, "Weird, the car is all switched around."

Alex smiled, "No all of the cars here are like this. They also drive on the wrong side of the road."

Hermione shook her head at the thought of trying to drive here. "Strange." She looked over and saw a wand on the floor under the driver's seat. "Why do you have a wand?"

Alex looked down, "Oh that? Well I do have some magic, just not enough to qualify as an actually wizard. I can do basic things a first year can but beyond that I am helpless."

Hermione nodded her head in understanding, "So you can do magic?"

Alex looked at her before continuing to drive, "Well yes, it is very weak though. Draco could beat me at dueling when I was seven and he was five. That is when they suspected something was wrong. They had me formally tested. If I worked extremely hard I could barely be considered a wizard. Mommy dearest, decided that was a disgrace and told my father to get rid of me or she would kill me herself for being such a disgrace to the purebloods."

Hermione stared at him sadly and felt her ears tingling, "I am sorry Alex."

Alex glanced over with a comforting smile, "Your ears."

Hermione blushed and touched them, "Damn."

"Just relax and they should go away."

Hermione took deep breaths feeling her ears going back to their original position saying, "I think I found a good way to control my anger. I almost hyperventilated earlier but Xavier helped me calm down. I think breathing is the key though."

Alex pulled up in front of the elementary school and parked the car. "Here we are come on. I used to be able just to wait outside for her to come out, but ever since one kid moronically ran in front of a car and got their leg broken we have to go inside and sign Cassandra out."

Hermione stepped out of the car and looked at the school before following Alex. Alex held the door open as she entered. As they walked through the halls she decided he trained very well as a child to be polite to women.

"Miss Mione!" Cassandra squealed as they approached the classroom.

"You guys wait here while I sign you out Cassie," said Alex as he walked into the room.

"Guess what! I made a drawing today! Do you want to see it?" Cassie bounced on her toes.

Hermione smiled, "Sure thing let me see."

Cassie handed her a picture of two large stick cats proudly and smiled whispering, "It is you and me! I remember at the meeting when Xavier had you transform."

Hermione smiled and nodded touched that Cassie had remembered her so well.

"Hermione! Quick put me on your shoulders." Cassie exclaimed

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Ears!" Cassie whispered looking around quickly as she began to pull Hermione down so she could climb on.

Hermione obliged and let Cassie sit on her shoulders. She felt Cassandra's small hands cover her ears.

Alex walked out surprised seeing Hermione with Cassie on her shoulders. "What are you two doing?"

Cassie picked up her hands for a second before quickly covering the ears again. Alex snickered nodded as Hermione showed him the picture with watery eyes. "You have a long way to go Hermione."

"I can't help it!"

Alex led the way down the hall to the park where after Hermione's ears were gone they let Cassie play until it was time to pick up Bobby. Alex watched from the bench as Hermione and Cassandra played on the swings.

Alex stood up when it was about three forty-five and called to them, "Come on guys let's go!"

Hermione jumped off the swing and landed gracefully. Cassandra did the same. As they were walking Hermione noticed that Cassandra was adjusting her walk so she could be walking just like herself. Hermione slowed her walk to make it easier for the young girl smiling.

"Can we ride in the bed Alex?" Cassandra begged.

"Is that safe?" Hermione asked doubtfully.

Alex looked over, "Not really. She can only ride back there for short distances and with another person so she doesn't stand up while the car is moving. I guess you can ride just to the high school like that if Hermione stays with you."

Hermione looked at Cassandra's pleading eyes and reluctantly climbed into the bed of the truck. Cassie squealed happily as Alex picked her up and put her in the bed. "No standing."

Alex got into the car and drove the short distance to the high school. Hermione watched as they drove past the middle school. Younger students milled about talking to each other. It reminded her of the days when she went to a muggle school. They approached the high school and saw that there was a crowd forming around two male students. One was wearing a school jacket and yelling at the other who just stood there quietly with his hands in his pockets. Hermione squinted to get a better look.

Cassandra muttered, "Not again!"

Hermione then realized that it was Bobby just standing there while the bigger guy yelled at him. Alex stopped the car and Hermione climbed out watching in trepidation. Alex got out, "Cassie get in the car." Cassandra nodded as Alex helped her out of the bed and into the car. Once Cassie was in the car Alex turned to Hermione, "He will get pissed if I go over there. He is very proud, but I am sure you can sway attention if you go over there."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked as she watched the large boy step closer to Bobby who held his ground. The boy started to poke Bobby hard on the shoulder. Hermione looked at Bobby's beanie and saw two lumps forming. His ears were coming out.

Alex clicked his tongue, "Too late." Hermione turned to see Bobby shoving the boy out of his personal 'bubble.'

**Uh oh… Bobby is getting into trouble. What will happen!?! Please review! I need them for motivation! Working on Chapter 16 now but it is coming out slower than I expected. Who knows if you review I might be inspired! **


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: Hmmm I own the plot… and Xavier, Tanya and ABC (Alex, Bobby, and Cassie)

**HIDDEN CHANGES**

**Chapter 16**

Hermione watched as Bobby pushed the large boy away from him making the boy fall to the ground. Bobby turned to walk away only to find another large boy blocking his path. "Where do you think you are going, Sanders?"

"Sanders?"

"That is Bobby's last name."

Alex looked over to see Hermione's ears. Alex looked around and moved the cowboy hat from his head to hers pushing her forward. "Turn on the charm and get him out of there without getting hurt, Hermione."

Hermione pressed the hat down so it wouldn't fall off. Hermione started to walk towards the boys. _Think like Lavender. _Hermione ran over pushing away the forming crowd. Hermione grabbed the large boy by the arm and pulled him out of the way making the male stumble to the side, "Oh Bobby!!"

Bobby turned his head seeing Hermione run towards him arms open. Bobby opened his arms catching her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "How are you? I have missed you. You never call!"

"uhhh… Oh! Well overseas calls are expensive… erm Baby… Where did you get that goofy hat?" Bobby seemed to stutter.

"Oh Alex let me borrow it!" Hermione then looked over at the two boys and arched an eyebrow, "Who the hell are who?"

The boy who Hermione had _moved_ smiled saying, "Yeah Sanders, introduce us to your friend"

Bobby turned to Hermione saying, "This is Brandon, he is the quarterback for the football team. The brute behind us is Chad. He is the running back for our team."

Hermione hummed and looked at them as she took Bobby's hand slyly saying to him, "You're the only brute I see. Bye Brad and Chandon."

Bobby's face turned deep red hearing catcalls as Hermione dragged him away from the crowd. Bobby looked at her as they walked away and got into the car where Cassie and Alex were waiting. Once the door was shut, "_You're the only brute I see?!?_ What the HELL?"

Alex laughed as he drove away from the school. Hermione replied, "I was thinking like a girl from school. I am surprised I even said it."

Bobby looked over at her, "I don't need your help. I can take care of myself!"

Hermione looked over, "I wasn't helping you! I was helping those two boys from getting totally pulverized by you." Alex smiled knowing Hermione was using psychology to try and get Bobby not mad at her.

Bobby looked taken aback and smiled a cocky smile, "Yeah I would have been the crap out of those two."

Cassie snorted.

Bobby tugged the girl's hair. "What are you laughing at squirt?"

"So Bobby, what exactly happened to start the fight?" Alex asked.

Bobby explained that Chad was pissed because Bobby easily beat him at all of the assessment tests during Gym class. "They thought I might try out for some of the teams. They didn't want to lose their spots."

Hermione shook her head, "That is stupid."

They rode the rest of the way home talking about their days at school, work, and the library.

When they got home Cassandra and Bobby went upstairs to finish homework and Alex and Hermione sat next to each other on the sofa flipping through the channels.

Hermione turned to Alex and gave his hat back, "Thanks for letting me use it."

Alex smiled, "No problem, it looked great on you anyways."

Hermione blushed as they turned to watch T.V. She was beginning to feel the time difference at this time. She noticed that the clock said 5:30 meaning it was 11:30 back at Hogwarts. She looked over seeing Alex was leaning on a pillow, "Alex pass me the pillow."

Alex put the pillow down on his lap and gestured for her to lie down. Hermione arched her eyebrow and hmmed as she lay her head down on the pillow. She felt calm as Alex ran his fingers through her hair absentmindedly. Alex watched her as she drifted off to sleep. _I can understand why Xavier would want to sleep in the same bed as her. She is very warm._ He sat there for about five minutes when Xavier walked in the front door.

Xavier walked over, "Where is Hermione?"

Alex pointed to his lap. Xavier looked at Alex suspiciously as he saw Hermione laying there. Alex saw Xavier's strange glare thinking, _Are you sizing me up?_

Xavier looked up at Alex surprised coughing, "No." With that said he walked over and picked Hermione up carrying her into Tanya's room. Alex looked a little peeved that Xavier took Hermione. Xavier laid her on the trundle bed and tucked her in before kissing her forehead.

Hermione stirred and looked up to see a figure over her, "Xavier?"

"Yes, just go back to sleep Hermione."

Hermione smiled, "I am glad you don't call me cub anymore."

Hermione woke up to the sound of commotion outside of her and Tanya's room.

"Alex get me more bandages! Bobby get Cassandra out of here!" Xavier yelled. "Alex get me my wand it is on the table."

"Let me stay! I want to stay! I can help! Please Xavier!" Cassie cried.

Hermione opened the door fearfully to find Tanya lying on the floor in a pool of blood looking like she just got out of a fight. Xavier was leaned over her trying to heal her. Alex was holding her hand telling her to try and stay awake. Cassie was crying in Bobby's arms. "Merlin!"

Hermione calmed her mind even though she was filled with anger at whoever had done this and whipped out her wand. "Scoot over Xavier!"

Xavier's head shot up and looked into Hermione's distraught face. Hermione knelt besides Xavier as she began to whisper incantations to heal her hurt friend. Hermione calmed her shaking voice before saying, "Xavier you work on her lower body. I will work on her upper body. We have to stabilize her before we can move her anywhere." Hermione cursed under her breath, "What we need is blood replenishing potions." Hermione looked around at the blood. "I think she we heal but not in time to keep her from bleeding out." Tanya began to pass out.

Cassandra's cried harder in Bobby's arms. "Don't let her die!"

Hermione looked up to Cassandra, "I won't let her die. Xavier we have most of the wounds closed, now is the time to suck up your pride and go to Hogwarts."

Xavier glared at Hermione, "Hermione, listen."

Hermione exploded, "No you listen, Tanya is about to die on her floor. She has already lost consciousness and you are too proud to admit when you need help. Well I admit it. WE NEED HELP! Forget about your fucking half-brother being within a 100 mile radius. I AM TAKING HER THERE IF YOU DON'T HELP ME!" Hermione gathered Tanya in her arms as she sat on the floor with tears in her eyes whispering, "Xavier, don't let your pride kill her."

Xavier stared at the floor with an intense glare before standing up and taking Tanya in his arms. "You win Hermione."

Hermione was about to stand up when the front door burst off its hinges revealing a death eater. Xavier yelled at Hermione to move unable to do anything with Tanya in his arms as the death eater raised his wand but Hermione wasn't fast enough.

"CRUCIO" yelled a deep voice.

Hermione wasn't fast enough, but someone else was. Hermione screamed as she saw Cassandra leap out of Bobby's arms and straight into the curse.

**T_T CASSIE! I am sorry for doing that to you. PLEASE REVIEW! I really need it now... I am worried about the direction this story is taking and if you like it... So please review**


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: plot and O.C.s are mine

**HIDDEN CHANGES**

**Chapter 17**

Cassie screamed and twitched as she hit her head on the floor knocking her out. The Death Eater released the curse shooting a severing curse at Alex's abdomen hitting him and threw a hex at Bobby who dodged.

Hermione turned around, "What happened to the wards?"

"Only a Kanima can invite you onto this property!" Alex wheezed.

Out from behind the Death Eater stepped another man with Kanima tied in special ropes restraining its strength.

Xavier growled, "Carlos! You traitor!"

_I am sorry Xavier I didn't know they would do this. They can't hear me now. Please release me and I will take care of them. The potion that clouds my mind has been slowly wearing off._

Bobby glared at Xavier and Hermione whipped around shooting the leashes confining the other Kanima.

The first Death Eater swore. "Damn it, Avery!" The Death Eater murmured something and fire shot out of his wand creating a large chimera. Bobby cursed and screamed as the Fiendfyre's tail grabbed his arm burning him. Xavier swung Tanya over his shoulder and whipped out his wand shooting out various extinguishing charms to help Bobby. Bobby ran for Alex as the Chimera headed towards the seriously wounded nineteen year old.

_I'll take it from here. If that is cursed fire I will keep them here with the cost of my life._

Xavier nodded murmuring, "Good Luck."

Hermione grabbed Cassie as she saw Bobby grab Alex and fade away. Xavier was fading too so she followed suit as they reappeared in the Great Hall.

She heard ward alarms go off as the teachers from Hogwarts appeared around her in night robes. She paid these noises no mind as she screamed and cradled Cassie in her arms. "Cassandra! Cassie! Wake up please!"

Xavier landed near her holding a lifeless Tanya in his arms with glassy eyes. Bobby was laying Alex on a table and putting pressure on the wound tears streaming down his face with burn marks all up and down his left shoulder.

Snape approached the injured group and stared at his half-brother. Xavier looked to him with watery eyes. His voice shook as he said, "I need your help."

Snape sneered before yelling, "Get Pomfrey here NOW!"

Remus knelt beside Hermione and tried to take Cassandra from her. "Hermione let me take it from here."

Hermione clutched Cassandra closer sobbing, "It was supposed to be for me! The curse was supposed to be for me! It was my fault!"

Xavier watched as Hermione sobbed over Cassandra's body. Severus stared at his brother before taking Tanya from him saying, "Don't say anything to me," and carrying her towards the hospital wing.

Xavier walked towards the distraught girl on the floor. "Hermione, let them fix her." Hermione's hold loosened as Remus took small Cassandra out of her arms. Hermione sobbed on the floor of the Great Hall feeling guilt surge through her body. Her body was racked with sobs as she bawled on the floor. Xavier looked towards Professor McGonagall who was levitating Alex towards the hospital wing. Bobby looked over at Hermione and Xavier and followed the Professor leaving Hermione and Xavier alone in the dark Great Hall.

Xavier knelt down next to her and pulled her close, "It isn't your fault. Let's get you off the floor."

Hermione cried into his shoulder and shook her head not wanting to move at all. Xavier sighed and scooped her up gently carrying her. He brought her to the infirmary seeing Madame Pomfrey running around tending to the wounded.

Xavier stood there with the still hysterical Hermione in his arms still in quite a bit of shock. Xavier sat her down on one of the empty beds cupping her face in his hands, "Hermione please calm down. You are worrying me."

Severus glided by and placed a potion on the nightstand by the bed, "Calming Draught, I haven't finished the other potion yet."

Xavier looked at the potion suspiciously and sniffed it.

Severus sighed, "I haven't done anything to it!"

Xavier took a sip and felt himself calm down before her offered it to Hermione who took it gratefully. As she swallowed the potion she felt herself grow calmer and calmer. She looked over to Xavier apologizing for her foolish behavior and asking how everyone was doing.

Severus butted in saying, "The one with the black hair and a temper is fine. I am guessing fiendfyre is the only thing to inflict that bad a burn though. The woman is stable and the little girl should be waking up soon."

Hermione looked at her Professor waiting for more. When she got no response she asked quietly, "Alex?"

Snape looked to them, "It was a very dark curse that hit his internal organs. Madam Pomfrey is doing her best, he would be better off at St. Mungo's but…"

"He isn't a wizard, so they can't take him." Xavier mumbled as Hermione clung to his robes.

"I have an idea," Hermione looked up with a determined glint in her eyes saying, "I'll be right back," before she ran out towards the Gryffindor Common Rooms.

Harry woke up to being shaken away by a distressed Hermione. He squealed and covered himself with the blankets he had. "Hermione what are you doing?!"

"I need to get into the Slytherin's Common Rooms."

"Are you insane?!"

Ron woke up, "Blimey Harry what are you making all the noise… Eeep HERMIONE!" Ron squealed as he pulled the blankets closer to himself.

Hermione looked over and shushed them, "I need to get Draco Malfoy."

"Why the hell would you want that git!" Ron exclaimed in a loud whisper.

Hermione looked to Harry with pleading eyes. "Alright Alright!" Harry hopped out of his bed in only his sleeping pants and rummaged through his trunk.

"What is it with boys sleeping without a shirt on?"

Ron looked over, "What do you mean boys? We are the only boys you are allowed to hang out with!"

Hermione looked over, "I don't have time to argue with you. I promise to explain everything when I get back, we were attacked by death eaters and my friends were injured."

"Found it! Alright let me see… The password is… I love the Dark Lord… Just kidding… It is… oh how original… 'potter sucks' Don't you love Slytherins? I know there originality sparks my interest. You have to explain everything tomorrow. I don't have the capacity to understand anything at the moment." Harry drawled.

Hermione hugged Harry muttering a quick thanks as she ran out of the room and down the stairs.

Ron turned to Harry, "I worry about her sanity sometimes."

Hermione rushed down to the portrait of a man holding a snake and said, "Potter sucks!"

The portrait arched an eyebrow and swung open letting Hermione enter. She ran up the stairs praying that Slytherin had the same layout as Gryffindor. She sighed in relief when it was and she peeked into all of the bunks looking for the trademark blonde. When she came to the bed she crawled on the bed and shut the curtains casting a very strong silencing charm around the closed curtains. She had a feeling someone wasn't going to be too happy when she woke him up. Hermione took a deep breath before shaking the Slytherin 'prince,' "Malfoy! MALFOY! DRACO!"

Draco opened in eyes and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL! Granger! Why are you in my bed!? OH MERLIN DID I SLEEP WITH YOU!? I didn't get THAT trashed did I?"

Hermione flinched at the yelling and covered his mouth making him freak out even more. "Malfoy I need your help! STOP STRUGGLING!" Draco tried to squirm away from her, "I don't need your help, Alex does!"

Draco flipped her over angrily and pinned her down to the bed, "What is wrong with him? How do you know him!?"

Hermione stared up at him, "You do know if anyone were to open those curtains that you would have a lot of explaining to do."

Draco got off of her quickly looking at his hands in disgust.

"Alex is in the infirmary. He needs to go to St. Mungo's but he isn't a wizard so he won't get in. I figured you would have the right to know and that you might help." Hermione spat out quickly.

Draco gave her a glare before jumping out of the bed and rushing out of the room. Hermione ran to catch up with him. As they got out of the Common Room she yelled, "Aren't you going to put on a shirt?!"

Draco ignored her as he hurried to the Hospital Wing. Hermione had to quicken her regular walking to try and keep up with the hurrying boy. Draco skidded into the Hospital Wing to find Professor Snape talking quickly with the man who caused the commotion at lunch the day before. Hermione ran in behind him and pushed him aside running to a bed at the far end of the wing. Draco hurried behind her as she turned around a curtain. He stopped as he heard her gasp and let out a strangled sob. Draco took a deep breath and followed behind her to find his brother with a huge gash in his abdomen. Draco covered his mouth in horror as he saw Madam Pomfrey covered in blood from her hands to her elbows. She shooed them out and they stood outside the curtain.

Hermione turned to Draco, "I tried to put up a shield but I wasn't fast enough."

Draco looked at Hermione, "Why did you get me?"

"Do you think you could get him into St. Mungo's?"

Draco thought for a moment, "We do look a lot alike. I mean if I cut his hair perhaps, but that means my parents would be informed and I would have to hide until he was able to get out of the hospital."

Hermione looked to him, "Do you think they would realize it isn't you?"

Draco scoffed, "Yeah right, I doubt they would visit. Mungo's can fix this. If you mention my last name the best healer is assigned."

Professor McGonagall came out of another curtain, "Mister Malfoy what are you doing out of bed!" Draco pointed to Hermione quickly.

Hermione spoke up, "I got him Professor. I figure he needed to know."

Draco sat thinking and looked at Hermione with disdain, "You have to never speak of Alex to anyone other than Potty and Weasel because I am sure you have already told them. You also have to cut his hair if we are going to pull this off. He will be so pissed."

Hermione swallowed as she heard Bobby cursing, "Stop poking me with that shitty piece of wood you overgrown wolf!"

"LANGUAGE!" Tanya roared from the next curtain over.

"Teehee shitty!" giggled a groggy Cassandra.

Xavier looked over seeing Draco and walked down grabbing Hermione and shaking her, "What the hell are you thinking! Do you think he is really going to help?"

"Well they are related? I mean…"

Snape stormed down after his half-brother, "I wasn't finished speaking with you, and please give my godson a little credit!"

"Xavier!" Hermione called

Xavier spun around, "I don't even give you credit!"

"Hey Xavier!"

"Why would I give anyone you even speak to credit?!" Xavier spat.

Hermione popped Xavier upside the head, "Listen to me! I am going to cut Alex's hair and we are going to say he is Malfoy… I mean Draco… Draco says that he is willing to hide out for a few days."

Snape looked over at Draco, "You are willing to do that?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "He may be disowned but he is still my brother."

"More than my brother ever did for me." Xavier snorted.

Snape glared, "Don't give me that shit, Xavier!"

Dumbledore strolled into the infirmary wearing a light blue night robe with twinkling stars. "I believe Mister Malfoy that we are going to have to come up with a suitable cover story."

Draco shrugged, "Easy, me and my friends were drinking and decided to duel. It got a little serious and I got hit with a stray curse."

Hermione looked over, "Well you came up with that fast."

"I am a Slytherin what do you expect?" Draco smirked.

**Hey guys now that school is back in session I will probably only update once a week and I am pretty sure I need a new keyboard because I spilt something on it an now my keys are sticking... But I will try to update soon even though it may be hard to tolerate. Please review! I need them... and YAY FOR GETTING TO 100 REVIEWS!!!! **

**love you all**

**Mousie**

**aka Meg**


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: Really?

**HIDDEN CHANGES**

**Chapter 18**

Hermione stood in front of Alex's cot with Xavier standing behind her and Draco standing next to her. Hermione raised her wand as she stepped closer to the pale locks of hair. Her hand shook as Madame Pomfrey sat Alex up strait so Hermione could cut the long tresses and Draco sat in a chair next to his brother so Hermione could compare. She swallowed and began to cut Alex's hair looking from Draco back to Alex to make sure she got it right. It wasn't until she was actually finished that she realized how much they looked alike. Draco was almost a carbon copy of Alex except for the fact that Alex was slightly taller.

Madame Pomfrey set Alex back on the bed as she wrapped a traveling cloak around her. Severus looked to Xavier and passed him some Polyjuice Potion.

"Remember it only lasts an hour so be sure to drink it. Don't smile at anyone…"

"I got it, act like the bastard you are and drink every hour." Xavier grumbled.

Hermione gasped in dismay and pointed to the potion, "I didn't know you had that! Why didn't we just force feed it to Alex? He is going to be mad at me for cutting his hair!"

Snape turned to her, "Do you really think he would be healed well if we changed his body around? That could cause more damage you silly chit!"

Xavier growled at his brother, "Don't call her that!"

Severus glared at his brother, "I can call her whatever I want to you overgrown cat!"

"I'd rather be a cat than a bat you jerk!"

Hermione and Draco watching the two grown men fight like children before Draco leaned over, "Is this what we look like when we are fighting?"

Hermione shrugged as she heard a smashing sound from behind a curtain, "Stop poking me!" She pulled back the curtain to find that Sirius had replaced Remus in trying to heal Bobby. Bobby was a healer's nightmare. He was moody, irritable, disobedient, and most of all rude.

Hermione walked in, "Bobby! If you don't cool your jets your arm will never get better and I will have to cut it off. Have you ever seen a three legged cat?" Bobby shook his head no. "Well they are weird looking! Do you want to look like that?"

"Well, no I don't but…" Bobby whined.

Tanya staggered over using a cane, "Bobby, honey please sit still and let him fix you. I hate to see you like this. Plus I can't let you see Cassie, who still can't move from the bed and wants to see you, until we fix that arm."

Bobby looked to Tanya sadly and hung his head in shame mumbling, "Hurry up you old mutt."

Sirius scoffed and crossed his arms defiantly until Hermione glared at him. "I am not old."

Hermione looked at him, "Of course you're not."

Severus Snape peeked around the corner, "Looks old to me."

Sirius yelled, "You are older than me you slimy git!"

Xavier looked to his half-brother, "Stop acting like a jerk! I know it is hard for you who is a professional asshole all the time!"

Madame Pomfrey stormed over, "You three cut it out now! I have to take Mister Malfoy to the hospital now. Xavier, drink that potion!"

Xavier glared, "I don't want to look like him," jerking his head to his half brother.

Hermione looked up at him, "Xavier! Alex needs to get there as soon as possible! Stop acting like a wanker and drink it!"

Xavier looked to Hermione in surprise as Sirius and Severus snickered. Xavier did a mock bow and downed the potion. They watched as Xavier's hair became greasy and his complexion paled. Xavier looked at his half-brother, "My name is Severus and I am a giant git!"

The real Severus rolled his eyes, "You have me down perfectly now take Alex to Mungo's"

Madame Pomfrey led the way to the hospital wing's fire place while Xavier levitated Alex.

Draco ran forward, "Umm Sir! Thank you for taking care of him for all these years and… well please make sure he comes back safe."

Xavier looked to him in his Severus Snape form, "I would smile and be nice but I am afraid this body would break if I did anything remotely kind." Xavier nodded his head and followed Poppy into the fireplace disappearing from view.

Draco sighed and looked around, "Where am I supposed to hide?"

Severus walked over gripping his godson's shoulder, "We are going to work on potions in my private lab since neither of us can show our faces for a few day."

"I do something nice and Gryffindor and I don't get to even skip working?" Draco snapped as he was led from the Hospital Wing.

Severus turned to him, "I don't reward acting like a brave fool."

Hermione watched as the door closed behind them. She turned to Sirius, "you know they actually seem human sometimes."

Sirius hummed to himself, "Nah Snape is always a bastard to me. Alright you pubescent teen I fixed your arm. It is good as new."

Bobby grunted a quick, "thanks," as he walked over to see Cassie who was being tended to by Remus. Tanya hobbled over behind him with Hermione pulling up a chair for Tanya to sit in.

Remus looked to them, "She will be fine, but she will be weak for a little bit. I am not sure how fast you Kanimas heal, but I assume it will be a day or two."

Tanya looked over, "How long will it take for my leg?"

Remus looked to the ceiling thinking, "Half an hour if you sit still, but seeing that you are probably as stubborn as Hermione and want to walk around two hours."

Cassie opened her eyes and smiled to Bobby, "Hey Bobby, can we play on the swings when we get home."

Bobby took Cassie's hand with teary eyes and held it to his cheek, "Yeah, we can do whatever you want as long as you get better."

Cassie smiled to Hermione, "Miss Mione, you didn't get hurt did you?"

Hermione walked over, "No, you protected me. You were very brave in doing that, but you really had us worried."

"I am sorry," Cassie looked to Tanya, "Can I stay home from school tomorrow?"

Tanya nodded, "Don't worry about that."

Remus peeked around the curtain and motioned for Hermione to come over with a note in his hand. Hermione went to her professor and waited for him to say whatever he had to looking nervously at the letter.

Remus sighed and whispered, "Alright, Dumbledore decided to check on the house you were staying in, don't ask me how he found it because I don't even know. Anyways, it seems like the front of the house, kitchen, and living area is all destroyed by fiendfyre. The good news is that most of the possessions are okay like the electronics and clothing. There was one dead Death Eaters and one dead Kanima at the scene."

Hermione thought for a moment, "Do you know which Death Eater it was, because I remember that one of them called the other Avery."

Remus looked at the note, "It is a lower rank Death Eater. His name is Octavius Rookwood must be related to Augustus Rookwood, so the one that got away was Avery. Jag better watch out Augustus is very vengeful."

"Jag?"

"Mooney is to Remus as Prince Jag is to Xavier"

"I hate analogies but I get what you are saying." Hermione looked to Remus as Sirius walked up to them asking, "Are they allowed to stay here?"

Remus thought for a moment, "Do you really want them to stay here? I mean, we don't know who has their eyes on Hogwarts at the moment, this could be a huge set up."

Hermione huffed and asked, "Well, where can they go then?"

Remus quickly glanced at Sirius who wasn't really paying attention, "Well they need a wizard to protect them."

Hermione smirked, "Do we know any really strong wizards with a big house?"

Sirius turned to look at them curiously, "Hey! I am a strong wizard! What are you talking about?"

Hermione hummed to herself, "No, I don't know if you can do it. Professor Snape may be the better choice."

Sirius sputtered in outrage, "I don't care what it is! I can do anything better than Snivillus! I take on whatever this job is."

Hermione smiled a large smile as Remus hid his smile with his hand, "Promise?"

Sirius Black stood up tall and said, "Of course!"

Hermione hugged him, "I'll go tell them they are staying with you!"

Sirius looked puzzled, "Wait what?"

Remus glanced over, "She played you."

Sirius frowned, "What did I agree to?"

Remus smiled, "Oh let's just say you have adopted a few kittens that are the size of lions."

Sirius smacked his forehead, "She was never going to let Snape take care of them. That was a low blow."

Remus patted his friend on the back, "You may have an energetic child and a moody teenager, but look on the bright side, they come with an attractive woman."

Sirius snickered and held his hands up in surrender, "Well that is the only upside."

Tanya hobbled over to the pair of men, "Which one of you is Sirius?"

Sirius smirked and pointed to Remus, "He is serious, but I am Sirius?"

Tanya gave him a blank look obviously not in the mood for games. Remus sighed, "I am Remus actually."

Tanya nodded and looked to Sirius as Bobby walked up beside her, "Do I get my own room?"

Sirius looked at her leaning on one of the Hospital Wing's bed smirking, "Only if you want it, beautiful."

Tanya blushed as Bobby growled and yelled, "Pervert!"

Tanya smacked Bobby upside the head and shoved him away, "Get out of here," before turning back to Sirius and smiling.

Bobby stalked off and stood next to Hermione saying, "This is your fault!"

Hermione looked at him before watching Tanya blush at the compliments Sirius was handing out, "I know."

"She is like my mom!" Bobby protested.

"I know, but when was the last time she went on a date and have you realized how old she is?"

Bobby froze realizing that Tanya never went on dates, she just went out with her friends and came home relatively early. Bobby had been living with Tanya for five years and she never once brought anyone to the house. Bobby just realized that she was 18 when they came to live with her. Bobby grumbled something indistinguishable and walked over to see Cassie.

Hermione looked to Cassie and Bobby, "Bobby are you well enough to make it back to the house? We need to get all of your things."

Remus stood behind her, "Madame Pomfrey would tie you to the bed if she knew you were taking patients on dangerous missions. I am coming with you, I am sure Sirius won't mind entertaining Cassie and Tanya."

Bobby stiffened and called, "Hey Tanya! Cassie wants you!"

Cassie looked over mumbling, "When did I say that?"

Bobby leaned over, "keep an eye on them."

Cassie nodded as Tanya and Sirius came around the curtain. Bobby stood up and walked towards Hermione and Remus saying, "You know Xavier is going to kill us for going without asking him first."

Hermione waved him off, "We have to do this soon. He is busy right now. I am sure he will understand."

"You mean you will _make _him understand," Remus sighed.

Hermione smirked as Bobby looked from the teacher to the student, "Pretty much. Oh! Professor Lupin this is Bobby. Bobby this is Professor Lupin."

"He isn't MY professor. What am I supposed to call him?"

Remus smiled, "You can call me Remus."

Bobby stood beside Hermione saying, "Alright Remus. So Hermione how do we get the magic man to come with us? Do we just tell him the location?"

Hermione thought for a moment, "I bet we can get him there by holding his hand."

Bobby nodded, "Xavier did that with me before I was 'turned' into a Kanima."

Hermione looked to Remus, "Alright time to hold hands."

Remus looked to her skeptically and stood in between Bobby and Hermione, "I am sure this is a monumental day where cats and dogs are holding hands."

Hermione chuckled while Bobby mumbled, "Dogs are dirty," before they faded and reappeared in front of the destroyed home.

Remus pulled out his wand as they walked into the rubble, "Bobby, show me what we need to get. Hermione you can handle the downstairs right?"

Hermione nodded, "I will collect everything."

Bobby and Remus headed up the stairs while Hermione walked into the master bedroom wand drawn. She made sure the area was clear before shrinking Tanya's belonging and gathering everything into a bag. The room was unrecognizable when she was done. She wondered if she needed to take the furniture. She thought _better safe than sorry_ as she shrunk the bed, nightstands, dressing table, and dresser.

"What do you mean you don't know how it will work on electronics!?"

"I am just saying that I am not sure if it will work the same after shrinking it."

She walked up the stairs to find Bobby arguing and holding onto his computer tower, "If shrinking my computer breaks it you are going to be sorry!"

Hermione looked at the computer, "It should be fine I shrink my things all the time." Hermione quickly shrunk the computer tower before he could protest.

Remus looked over, "What all did you get?"

"I took everything just an empty room now. I wasn't sure if she needed the bed at Sirius' place."

Remus chuckled, "Not if he has anything to say about it."

Bobby looked over, "What is that supposed to mean?!"Remus shrugged and walked into Cassandra's room. Bobby looked at Hermione suspiciously, "What does he mean by that?"

Hermione smiled and shrugged, "Who knows."

After they finished with everything they went downstairs. Bobby was amazed that everything of theirs was in just two bags. "That is amazing!"

Hermione smiled, "That is what I thought when I got all of Tanya's stuff into one bag. Let's get back."

**Hey guys... I recently got a few private messages saying that they wanted to change their vote in the poll from Xavier... to Mr. Alex... I have thought about it and I decided I would re-do the poll because so many requested... I have been swamped with being assiatant director in a play and haven't been able to write the next chapter yet... Please Review so I get motivated I really need them now... A new chapter will be up next week...**

**Looking foward to those reviews,**

**Mousie**

**aka Meg**


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: Again?

**HIDDEN CHANGES**

**Chapter 19**

The next few days were uneventful for Hermione. After she, Bobby, and Remus arrived to Hogwarts, Sirius took Bobby, Cassie, and of course Tanya to his house to stay until further notice. Hermione felt lonely for the first time in a while as she lay in her bed. Xavier was will Alex at the hospital still. She loved Harry and Ron but they were busy practicing for games. She spoke with them regularly but she missed having that pesky guardian whispering snarky comments into her mind.

Harry and Ron had been irked when she said that she couldn't tell them about why she needed the cloak to get into the Slytherin dorms. She explained everything but excluded Draco and Alex switching places. When they found out that 'Draco' had been hospitalized they assumed that Hermione was being noble and saving him from some inner Kanima conspiracy to kill all immediate family to Alex. She grumbled and let them think that. She would clear it up later.

When Monday came around, Dumbledore introduce a pudgy old man named Horace Slughorn as the temporary replacement for Professor Snape who was unfortunately 'away' at St. Mungo's with 'Draco.' She smirked as she saw the awkward man fumble through Snape's things the first class. She knew that Snape was going to have a heart attack when he saw what that poor excuse for a teacher did to his perfect organization system. Hermione had little respect for Slughorn he managed to insult her at least three times in the first fifteen minutes of class much to the Slytherin's enjoyment. In the remainder of the class period Harry had received a bottle of Felix Felicis for his superb ability to brew. This irked Hermione because he didn't do anything other than copy some notes in the crummy old book of his.

By the end of the week everyone seemed to have a problem with the teacher. The Slytherins thought he seemed too Hufflepuff for them, the Hufflepuffs thought he was too obnoxious, the Ravenclaws thought he was a complete idiot, and the Gryffindors each had their own reasons. Seamus didn't like how this 'Professor' tried to help him re-grow his eyebrows when they were singed off in an explosion resulting in a massive amount of hair all over his face. Dean hated the man for insulting his heritage. Neville was insulted when he was told that he would have been a much better wizard if he had been raised by his parents and not his aunt. Ron didn't like Slughorn for not inviting him to be in the 'Slug Club.' Harry had no real problem with the man except that Slughorn had insulted Hermione and his mother's heritage.

The problem that Harry was having with the whole situation was that Draco Malfoy wasn't at school. Harry had been following the poor boy ever since he found out that Malfoy was related to someone Hermione was friends with. Hermione pointed out that Sirius was related to Draco too. Harry quickly pointed out that it wasn't an immediate family thing though. Harry was more suspicious with Draco's hospitalization. Hermione didn't tell them that it had been Alex in the hospital and Draco was actually fine. Harry was determined that Draco was in the hospital for falling out of favor with the Dark Lord and was tortured. Hermione tried to quell his fears by proving simple facts that disproved his point. Too bad Harry was stubborn as an ass in cement.

"He _has _to be a Death Eater! I mean his mother and father are!" Harry protested.

Ron looked at Harry dubiously, "Harry, if we all take after our parents then I am going to be working for the ministry and I will be an excellent cook and we all know I can't cook."

Harry shook his head, "I meant the whole Pureblood supremacy thing! I bet he has killed people."

Hermione felt it a good time to say, "Harry, you have no definite proof of this! I would know if he had killed anyone." She gestured to her nails.

"Snape is missing too though!"

Hermione couldn't let his imagination go any farther and led them towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom casting a strong silencing spell around one of the stalls so Myrtle couldn't hear. She explained the truth of why Draco was missing. She didn't get a favorable response.

"YOU TRUSTED DRACO MALFOY?" Ron screamed from the silenced stall.

Harry stared at her, "That isn't the story you told us before. How do I know you aren't lying now?"

Hermione was taken aback by the sudden suspicion from Harry. "He asked me not to tell you he did anything 'noble' for anyone."

Harry shook his head, "I think you are trying to keep me from something important. I found out something good and you are trying to protect me."

Hermione sighed as Ron looked to Harry. "She was trying to do as Malfoy asked Harry… I have no idea WHY but Harry… She is telling us the truth now! I am usually the unreasonable one and now you are taking my job."

Harry glared at Ron before flicking his gaze over to Hermione saying, "The Hermione I know would of told the truth the FIRST TIME! Maybe this Kanima stuff is getting to her head."

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes as she stared into Harry's green eyes.

Ron's mouth dropped open before he shoved Harry into the wall of the stall. "What is wrong with you Harry?! How could you say something like that?"

The physical force of Ron pushing him against the wall shook Harry out of his spiteful state. Harry looked to the tearful Hermione realizing how mean he was being to his friend.

"Hermione… I didn't mean it. I am just confused!" Harry quickly tried to apologize.

Hermione just nodded her head and wiped her tears away quickly as she opened the bathroom stall. "It is fine, Harry. I know you are stressed about the game tomorrow. I should have told you the truth the first time. I know you wanted to play Draco in the game tomorrow."

Harry nodded, "I am sorry, Hermione."

She fixed a small smile on her face, "Let's get some rest. I need to rest my voice for tomorrow if I want to root for you at full force."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to the Common Room together smiling and joking like what had just happened had never transpired. Hermione was glad that the bond between them was so strong that they could tell how sincere each other was. Hermione knew there was some truth behind her views in some subjects changed as she got closer to the 'pack.' When they got up to their rooms they parted and Hermione ascended the stairs.

As Hermione began to change she reflected on how Ron had grown up over the summer. She felt herself smile thinking at how he stood up for her in the bathroom. Ron stood up to Harry for her. Hermione thought to herself quietly as she climbed into bed thinking _Maybe he likes me._ She giggled thinking about the prospect of her and Ron together. She had fantasized before but this was a whole new level. She went to sleep thinking about Ron fondly.

It was Saturday morning of the big game between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Hermione ate her breakfast quietly as she waited for Harry to coax Ron to come play. Hermione looked up from her plate to see an owl standing there with a note. Hermione took the note from the owl giving it some bread in return.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Alex is finally better from the attack, and he is furious that you cut his hair. He forgives you because you saved his life by doing it but you can never cut his hair again. I will be back at Hogwarts soon. Hope you are well._

_Your Guardian,_

_Xavier_

Hermione smiled feeling much better knowing that her companion would be following her around once more. Hermione watched as Harry dragged in a very nervous Ron. As they sat down Hermione looked to him saying, "Ron, you will do fine I am sure!"

Ron sat and stared at the plate of food in front of him looking sickly. "Blimey Harry, I just can't eat…"

Harry turned and poured something into Ron's cup while Hermione was watching and moved the cup to Ron. "Drink up."

Hermione looked to Harry shocked whispering quickly, "What did you pour in there?"

Ron saw a glimpse of a gold bottle disappear into Harry's robes. Harry looked to her, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Hermione looked to Ron, "Don't drink that. It is against the rules."

Ron downed the cup in one gulp and stood up smiling yelling, "Let's beat those Slytherins!" The table roared in assent and everyone proceeded to the pitch.

Hermione ran into the locker room after the game and hugged them, "You guys were great! But Harry I can't believe you did that!"

Harry showed her the unopened bottle, "He did it all himself."

Ron stared at the bottle, "It wasn't just luck?"

Harry shook his head as Ron realized that he played excellent all on his own. Harry shooed Hermione to get to the Gryffindor common room to start to set up for a celebration. Hermione rushed out to find a black panther sitting near the gates of Hogwarts. She ran over and gestured discreetly for him to follow.

_How is Alex?_

Xaiver let out a mental snort _Pissed at you for cutting his lovely locks. Has anything interesting happened while your favorite stalker, meaning me, was away?_

As she proceeded to the common room she thought, _I think Ron likes me._

Xavier's steps paused for a moment, _Are you sure?_

_I am positive, _she smiled.

Xavier looked to her with doubt, _I think you might be thinking things up. You know that potion magnifies your emotions…_

_I am not! I know I am right! _Hermione smiled and giggled as she began to run to set up. Xavier watched as she made the common room look excellent. He had been observing Ron and he never showed anything other than friendship. Xavier wondered if something happened while he was away as the Team walked into the room. Hermione ran over and hugged her friends before walking over and standing next to Xavier who was sitting on the high window.

Hermione looked so happy at the moment and Xavier didn't want to say anything to upset her but he didn't know if her thoughts were true. He heard her praising Ron's performance in his head recapping the game and also how he stood up to Harry. Xavier looked over to stare at Ron seeing something completely different than what Hermione's ideas were. Xavier's eyes widened as he saw that his cub had set herself up for a hard fall. He jumped down and tried to get Hermione out of the room. _Let's go somewhere else… It is too loud in here_

Hermione glared at Xavier, _No, I want to be here for Ron_. She smiled and spun around to look for Ron. Hermione began to look over towards where Ron was standing to find Lavender Brown wrapped in his arms. Xavier watched the look of happiness shatter and fall from Hermione's face. He watched as her normally cheerful face turned into a look of sheer emotional agony. Hermione pushed her way out of the room and ran towards the portrait opening. Xavier ran after her as she ran out of the common room and through the corridors. She ran to a window seeing how calm it was outside and how it was exactly the opposite of how she was feeling inside. She leaned up against the wall feeling tears stream down her face. Hermione still could hear that damn music from the common room.

Xavier looked around and transformed into a human approaching her slowly. Hermione stared at him, "Go ahead say it."

Xavier stared at her and shook his head.

Hermione began to cry harder yelling, "Just say it! You were right! I was being a stupid silly girl!"

Xavier shook his head again and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her as she sobbed. He leaned down whispering in her ear, "You never could be stupid. You are the smartest person I know."

Hermione hiccupped staring at the ground, "Obviously, I am not the best looker. He is clearly not interested in brains. It doesn't matter if I am smart if I am too ugly to look at."

Hermione's mind raced through possibilities of becoming an old spinster ran through her head. She would never be loved like Ginny was loved by Harry. All those dreams in her mind about getting married to a man she loved were hopeless. She would be ugly and smart forever. Maybe if she fixed her hair she would be acceptable. She just was a prude bookworm and that is how everyone would see her. She felt herself pitying herself and falling into a hole of despair when she felt a calloused hand tilt her head up. She felt herself return to reality as Xavier pulled her close with one arm and used one of his hands to raise Hermione's head to look at her face cupping her cheek lightly and kissing her forehead softly.

"You are not ugly. You could never be ugly. He is an idiot who doesn't deserve your feelings. I would kill him for hurting you, but I fear you would hate me if I did. You are beautiful."

Hermione sniffed and looked to him sadly, "Really?"

Xavier nodded softly and held her close as she leaned against him for support. Hermione looked into her guardian's eyes realizing that her sadness was mirrored in his. She saw he was pained seeing her so upset. She was confused momentarily pondering why he would feel so sad when she was the one who was hurt. As she stared up into his dark eyes she realized. He _cared _for her. He wouldn't say those thing if he didn't. He wouldn't have followed her out here. He wouldn't have tried to get her away from the room. He wouldn't admit it, that is what she was sure of. It might not be love, but it was close. She realized that she cared for him too. She looked up at him slightly shocked but she knew she read this right. She was willing to risk these emotions that she had. She let her arms slide up and rest on his shoulder as she rose on her tip toes and leaned into the hand that cupped her cheek.

Xavier watched as the look on her face changed from one of sadness, to one of confusion, to one of realization seeing her bite her lower lip in thought. He tensed as he felt her arms wrap around his neck and her hands run through some of his hair. He felt a few emotions shoot through his mind as well as a few reservations. She never looked more beautiful to him than right then. Her hair framing her face as the moonlight shone on her pale skin. He used his thumb to brush away a stray tear on her cheek. Xavier watched as she pressed into his hand that touched her face. He shoved those reservations away as he leaned down closing the gap in between them and captured her lips in a soft chaste kiss.

Harry walked down the corridor to find Hermione when he saw her and her guardian kissing in the moonlight. He was surprised but he quickly walked away happy that Hermione wasn't _too _upset.

**I know I know… It was corny… so fluffy… I am sorry if I disappointed anyone… but remember… THIS DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE CHOSEN WHO TO PUT HER WITH! You can still vote… PLEASE review guys I really need it… (by the way I loosely based the end part of the chapter on the song 'So Close' from the movie Enchanted… I went all out in the corniness there… sorry)**


	20. Chapter 20

**_-dodges the fruit- OKAY OKAY I GOT IT! I am posting… I'm sorry it took so long… but the more you pester the more likely I will move my ass and update! Sorry it took so long my writer's block disappeared! I will be updating regularly now. _**

_**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Not mine Blah**  
_

**Hidden Changes 20**

"_Reducto"_

Alex was slammed into the wall of the training room of Grimmauld Place growling in pain. He stood up on shaking legs grabbing his wand again and lifted it up, "again!"

Sirius looked at him sympathetically and raised his wand again, "Are you sure?"

Alex nodded, "I need to learn how to use this in battle. I know the basics due to my 'parents' but I need to learn more."

Tanya walked into the training, "Stop, Alex, you need to rest. You have been training like this for 7 hours now! Eat something!"

"You know she is right, we really do need to eat, Alex." Sirius replied putting his wand away. "I promise to train you more later on. How about you and the two squirts go write Hermione some letters. I am sure she would enjoy them."

Alex nodded and looked at his short locks tugging on them sadly. When he got downstairs he found Cassandra massacring Bobby in wizard chess.

"CHECK!" Cassandra screamed giggling wildly.

Bobby glared and looked at the board before moving his rook, "Ha! Take that you brat! Check."

Cassandra smiled before giggling and moving her queen, "CHECK MATE! I WIN I WIN!" She jumped up and ran around the room.

Bobby slumped back in his chair grumbling, "I can beat her at video games but not this… This game is stupid anyways."

Alex laughed, "Don't be a sore loser. Now who wants to write Hermione a letter!"

Cassie jumped up raising her hand, "Me! Me! I do!"

Bobby kept an uncaring look on his face saying, "I guess I can."

Alex smiled, "Well let's get started!"

Hermione woke up in her bed seeing Xavier at the foot of her bed sleeping in his jaguar form. She stretched and yawned as the events of last night flew back into her memory. She gasped and frowned. It probably wouldn't be in her best interests to get involved with anyone. The kiss was enjoyable though not like some of the clumsy kisses she had received. She liked Xavier and he was nice and all but she was still in school and the war was coming up sooner than anyone hoped. She wondered how she was going to tell Xavier.

_You need to think less loud… _

_OH SHIT! Uh… _Hermione smiled and shrugged, not knowing what to say.

_Don't worry cub, we have too much to worry about now. I'll be gone talking to the kanimas in Africa all today. If you need help through the day call on Alex. He will know if you need help or anything. Oh and you are correct in your thoughts… _He jumped of the bed and was padding out of the room before she heard, _I know I am great at kissing…_

"PERV!"

Hermione went through her day joking with her friends and of course getting crap from the Slytherins. She was happy to be back at school and around familiar faces but she missed her 'pack', it was a yearning feeling. The 'pack' was becoming her family and she was glad. She loved her parents, but there were somethings that she just couldn't tell them.

"Hey, Mione, you should come see us practice for the quidditch match coming up!" Ron said as they walked to lunch.

"Yeah it will be fun!" Harry replied, "I have a lot of new strategies this year and I know you can give me pointers. I know you don't like flying but you have been reading up on the subject."

Hermione glared, "I am not afraid of flying…" Harry and Ron snorted and looked at her. She shrugged, "I am afraid of falling. It doesn't hurt to be well read upon a subject."

Ron looked at her, "So are you coming?" Harry looked at her hopefully.

She smiled faintly and knew this was a desperate attempt for her to hang out with them. She knew she had been drifting from them. They had always been there for her but now, well now her 'pack' was always there. She nodded, "Yes, I will come to your practice."

Harry smiled and Ron laughed, "Really!"

Hermione giggled, "Yeah, really," before sitting in between her two best friends. It was like old times but not the same. She looked up as the lunch owls began to pour into the Great Hall. A fluffy fat owl landed in front of her and stuck out a chubby leg.

Harry laughed at the sight, "Look at that! It is like a football!"

She glared and looked to the owl that looked terribly offended, "Don't listen to him. He has messy hair and glasses. He is stupid." The owl hooted gently and let her grab the letter before flying away but not before leaving Harry a 'present' on his plate.

"REALLY? Stupid fat bird," Harry grumbles and scorgified his plate grumpily.

"Don't offend the owls. I thought he was adorable." Hermione opened her letter to find a letter written in three different handwritings.

Deer Myony,

Hey Its Cassie! Hope you are having fun at the magik school todays and forever. I don't know how long you go there but it sounds like fun. You should come visit me soon. I got real good at the wizerds chest thing. I beat Bobby all the time. I need a better person to play. I miss you lots and lots!

Love you!

Cassie

I wrote in this pink just for you cause it reminds me of your cheeks!

Hey Mione,

Bobby here, I really dislike this Sirius guy. He is a total leach. He is all up on Miss Tanya and he is too nice to her. I don't like it. He also has this shitty home elf or whatever that keeps calling me names. I swear I wanted to beat the tar out of it until it started to beat itself up. Well come over soon, Cassie missed you. I kinda miss you, but only kinda.

Bobby

Hey Hermione,

Miss Tanya and Sirius are busy making food right now so they told me to make sure that you know they say hello. Sirius made me a hair growth potion so my hair is fixed meaning you are forgiven for cutting my beautiful locks. I am working on my magic again and was hoping maybe you could research late signs of magic. I can only really use my magic after extreme stress. It was working really well when I got back from St. Mungo's but it slowly dwindled to a really small amount. I have been trying to force it to show itself but my magic is being stubborn or something. I hope you visit soon. I miss you.

Yours Truly,

Alex

Hermione smiled through the letter and made a note to go to the library in her study hall. She finished eating early and looked to the boys, "Since we have a free period next because Professor Lupin is sick I am going to the library, I will see you two in Potions later." The two boys nodded and continued to eat as they waved goodbye.

Hermione walked through the halls humming quietly; as she turned the corner she ran into someone and fell down. She looked up to see Blaise Zambini. He glared down at her with a disgusted look on his face, "Watch where you're going."

She glared up at him, "Likewise you ass."

He raised an eyebrow, "I didn't add anything derogatory to my statement. Way to be hateful. It just brings out the worst in me mudblood." He walked in a circle around her, "You seem different than usual." He leaned towards her looking into her eyes, "Something is different, and I can see it in your eyes. What's the secret girl?"

Hermione stared up at him and scrambled to pick her things up backing up to the wall. "Nothing Zambini, get out of my face. It seems like you have changed too, you are more aggressive than usual." She was beginning to panic and started to shake trying to control her emotions.

"No need to piss yourself." He sniffed in disapproval and walked off. "Try and fix your ratty hair."

She felt tears prick her eyes. The stupid potion was making her over emotional. She dusted herself off and went into the library to study. She was still shaken up by the encounter.

"My dear what is wrong?" Madame Pince asked sympathetically.

Hermione straightened up and smiled, "Just typical Slytherin and Griffindor rivalry. Do you mind guiding me to some books I might need today? I am not sure where to look for my research."

Madame Pince smiled; she always had a soft spot for Hermione, "What are you looking for my dear?"

Hermione smiled and explained Alex's situation without mentioning a name. Madame Pince smiled, "I know what you are speaking of," she reached for a book under her desk and handed to Hermione. "This book might have the answers you're looking for."

Hermione smiled and looked at the cover it said _Warlocks, Wizards, and Other Magical Humans: There is a difference_. Hermione thanked Madame Pince and walked to her usual study table and began to read. She began to skim the pages to find something similar to Alex's problem. About 30 minutes into her study period she found something.

_Warlocks, contrary to popular belief, are not wizards. They can be either male or female. They do have magical powers but very rarely need an outlet like a wand or staff. Warlocks are very rare due to the fact that they must have an extremely pure blood line and there true power doesn't manifest until the person has been and extremely emotionally taxing and physical stressful experience. Sometimes they don't get this experience before the age of 21 and turn into squibs. If their powers aren't manifesting by the age of 21 their magical power is expelled from their body completely. This sparks one of the theories on how muggleborn witches and wizards are made. A forced experience will not expose the true power. Some parents abandon these children in a hope that the powers will manifest but that just makes the inner magic go dormant. The warlock must be emotionally attached to someone, and once family ties are cut it is hard for them to bond again. _

Hermione looked up from the book, _Alex is 19 he doesn't have much time left, but it can't be forced. I believe in him, he can do it. _Hermione started to write a letter to Alex telling him not to force anything because it could be detrimental. She didn't include her theory because she wanted to be positive before giving him this news. She would hate for Alex to get his hopes up for naught. She looked at her clock and saw she had enough time to run to the Owlery before Potions started.

Harry and Ron were waiting for her at the door for potions and smiled. Harry said, "Did you find what you are looking for?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, but that Zambini is a creep."

Ron snapped out of staring at Lavender and said, "What did that bloody git do?"

Hermione shook her head, "Nothing serious just typical Slytherin assholery."

Harry smiled, "That is totally not a word."

Hermione shrugged, "he doesn't deserve a real word."

They were silenced by Snape billowing past them demanding that they enter and take their seats. They were paired up and Hermione got stuck with Theodore Nott who continually glared at her the entire time. Hermione ignored him the entire class and was able to leave fairly unscathed.

_**Well there you go chapter 20. Hopefully 21 will be out next week if not by the end of the week! Please Review... **_

_**P.S. Flaming my tardiness is allowed... -bows head and is ready for the torment- **_

_**3 Mousie  
**_


	21. Chapter 21

_Here you go guys! I want to thank __**LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL**__ for sticking with me all these years and for reviewing! THANK YOU! Also thank you to __ for reviewing! Please review I love hearing feedback from you guys no matter if it is good or bad. It really keeps me going. _

**Hidden Changes**

Chapter 21

Hermione smiled as she watched Harry and Ron practice for quidditch. She waved to them as she sat in the stands and picked up the book she brought along. _Warlocks, Wizards, and other Magical Humans _was a very interesting read. Apparently, warlocks hated getting involved with wizard quarrels. They tend to remain neutral in wars and don't associate with wizards often. She found one passage particularly interesting.

_Once a warlock's true power is unlocked they need no training in how to control their power. They are gifted with already knowing everything they have to know to control their magic. Though being a warlock sounds appealing they are gifted with a great disappointment. They usually cannot bear children. There are cases where a warlock marries a muggle and then they can have a child, only one and it isn't born with magical qualities. This means when a warlock is born they are destined to stop the pure bloodline in order to continue the family. They also are distanced from wizards and witches for another reason. Witches or Wizards are usually the reason that their powers appear in the first place. These wizards and witches are also usually close to their family. It is well known that 'squibs' of pureblood families are treated horribly and that is why the powers reveal in times of great stress. Once the warlock knows what they are capable of they usually leave their families immediately no matter what age they are at the time. The Council of Warlocks actually gave a statement to acknowledge this, "the wizarding world is never at peace and we are constantly pressured to join sides. Leaving at the coming of powers is the best way to avoid wizards' problems. We know when a new warlock is coming of powers and advise them to join us in seclusion. We are different from wizards, we don't want to be in their wars unless we are all in agreement that the wrong side is winning." Usually they go to the muggle world and hide or they pretend to be squibs in the wizarding world. It is common to see warlocks at the age of 11 able to defeat at least 6 adult wizards due to their knowledge and lack of wand or staff. That does not mean warlocks don't have weapons. Each warlock has a specific weapon that is hidden in the strands of magic that are within them. Some warlocks have a sword, others have a large staff, and some even have whips and maces. Usually warlocks never use these weapons except in a dire situation. When these weapons are drawn the warlock is considered extremely dangerous. This is a reason why they are rated XXXXX in Magnificent Beasts and Where to Find Them. Needless to say the Council of Warlocks shunned the Wizarding world due to the fact they were classified as beasts. _

Hermione frowned. She didn't like the fact that Warlocks were treated so poorly. She felt déjà vu when she thought this as she remembered how she felt about house elves. She looked up to see Harry attempting the wonky faint or whatever that weird maneuver was called. When he tried to pull up out of the dive he ended up pulling up to hard and throwing the broom over his shoulder and landed on his ass. She looked down worried until she saw him cursing and kicking his broom. She smiled and laughed at him, she couldn't hear him but he looked up at her glaring. He flew up to her.

"Oh very funny, Hermione," Harry said with a glare. "I just busted my ass and you are giggling?"

Hermione smiled, "I was laughing at the look of horror on your face when the broom went over your shoulder, not when you busted your arse."

Harry glared but then smiled, "It was pretty funny. What are you reading?" Hermione lifted the book and showed him the title. "Wow, I never met a warlock."

Hermione smirked, "They sound pretty scary to me actually. They can take down at least 6 adult wizards when they gain their powers no matter what age they are at the time."

Harry smiled, "They'd be great allies."

Hermione laughed, "I doubt it. They hate wizards."

Harry looked offended, "Why!"

Hermione looked at him and back to his pouting teammates, "I'll explain later, get back to practice." Harry smiled and took off on his broom leaving her to think.

_They might help us if the Death Eaters start to win the final battle, maybe we should at least try and talk to them. _Hermione's mind began to race with ideas, strategies, and arguments to get the Council of Warlocks to even consider the task. Before she knew it, Harry and Ron landed near her telling her practice was over. She smiled, "I have to go to the library really fast! I'll meet you in the common room." Harry and Ron shook their heads and went to the locker room to change.

Hermione dashed up the stairs to find Madame Pince in the library.

"Madame Pince!" She was greeted with a stern shush from Madame Pince and lowered her voice, "I was wondering if you had any more books on warlocks, or maybe how to get in touch with one."

Madame Pince frowned, "Warlocks are not to be trifled with, Miss Granger. I am sorry there are no more books in the library on that subject and about contacting them… well I advise you talk to the author of the book. He is pretty as much of an expert you can get on warlocks."

Hermione frowned and looked at the book, "There is no name as to who wrote this book!"

The librarian smiled, "That is because it is an only copy. This isn't a published book. It was written for me by a friend of mine, his name is written on one of the back pages. He knows what he is talking about trust me."

Hermione flipped eagerly to the back of the book skimming for a name. She turned to a blank page with handwriting on it that said; _To Madeline Pince, I hope this satisfies your thirst for knowledge on this subject. There are more gruesome details that I did not write in but you may ask me anytime. –Argus Filch_

Hermione stared at the inscription and looked to Madame Pince in shock who said, "Who would know more about it than a squib?" Madam Pince looked at her clock saying, "He is probably feeding Mrs. Norris in his office at this time."

Hermione nodded and rushed to the Caretaker's office. She straightened her robes before knocking on the door and hearing s gruff, "Come in."

She looked around the office seeing four file cabinets of student discipline records one drawer of the cabinets was labels 'Weasley Twins'. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products were piled in a corner under a sign that said 'confiscated items'. She saw him standing behind his messy desk next to a door that must have led to his rooms.

Argus Filch was feeding his dusty looking cat when he looked up at her, "Eh? A student? What do you want?"

"My name is…"

"I know who you are Granger, what is it?" He growled.

Hermione set down her bag in one of the two chairs near her clearing her throat she lifted the book he wrote up. "Madame Pince… she said you wrote this."

Filch glared and sat in a chair behind his desk and motioned for her to sit. He pet Mrs. Norris and glanced at Hermione, "yes and?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "Well I was wondering if you could tell me more about it Mr. Filch."

Argus Filch raised an eyebrow, "What did you want to know?"

"Why didn't you publish this?" Hermione asked.

Filch scoffed, "The ministry would never let that book get published; they try to keep warlocks out of their lives. For a good reason too… Warlocks are… very vengeful. Complete dislike for wizards. Warlocks tend to go unchecked and left alone for this reason." He looked at her, "Why the interest?"

Hermione stuttered for a moment, "Well I just thought… I mean Harry mentioned…" At that moment Harry and Ron burst into the office staring at Hermione. Mrs. Norris hissed at the boys and Filch proceeded to calm down his cat. Hermione stared at Harry and he mouthed, 'the map.'

Hermione glared before hearing Ron say, "Uh… we thought you would be here!"

Filch growled, "Potter, Weasley."

There was a long and awkward pause.

"So! What are we talking about?" Harry exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes and Filch scowled, "close the door you incompetent children."

Harry and Ron looked at Filch with dislike as Ron shut the door. Filch stood up and brought a chair out from the other room while Hermione pulled her bag out the other chair.

Ron and Harry sat down looking at Hermione expectantly. She sighed, "Mister Filch is the one who wrote that book that I am reading right now. We were just about to talk about it before you rudely barged into his office."

Ron blurted, "Why haven't I heard of Warlocks before! Mom and Dad never told me about them."

Mister Filch sat in his chair tenser than before, "What do you want to know?"

Harry cut off Hermione, "Would they make good allies for us in the upcoming war?"

Argus scoffed, "You obviously haven't read the book yet have you?"

Harry turned red in embarrassment and shrugged. Hermione shook her head, "only I have read the book and I haven't read the whole thing yet, just some of the warlock parts."

Filch nodded in understanding, "If warlocks joined the war they would be joining the light side, there is no doubt about that the light side would win." Harry looked ecstatic and was about to say something when Filch cut him off, "BUT you do not want their help."

Ron yelled, "Why not?"

Filch growled as Hermione put her hand over her face in embarrassment, "They are extremely vengeful."

Harry warily said, "Isn't that good?"

Hermione sighed, "Warlocks are practically tortured by wizards."

"Not wizards, usually wizarding children." Ron and Harry looked completely confused and Argus grumbled before saying, "Warlocks can only come about from an extremely pure magical bloodline and their powers do not appear until they are put in an extremely taxing position. An old ministry law restricts a person from telling children under the age of 16 about Warlocks which is why you have never been told. Most parents neglect to tell their kids after the age of 16 because they most likely will never run into one."

Ron stared, "Why aren't kids told?"

Filch sighed, "The extremely taxing position is usually caused by massive bullying from pureblooded children who do have magic. The kids believe the non-magical child is a squib and can't fight back anyways." Filch laughed, "Then it backfires on the snotty kids when the powers show."

Harry sighed, "So warlocks are forever scarred by the fact that their families let other kids beat up on them even though it unlocks those powers."

Filch nodded, "If you don't get your full power by the age of 21 you don't get it at all."

Hermione jumped, "That is where your theory comes in right! The magic from the warlock gets transferred to a muggle and that creates muggleborns!"

"It isn't a theory, it is truth but since I can't really prove it I have to say it is a theory." Argus replied.

"How do you know it is truth if you can't prove it?" Ron questioned.

Argus Filch paused and stared at the three students before sighing, "you know I am a squib so I can speak frankly. The magic that I had limited use to when I was younger was with me for 21 years, I could recognize the magic when the muggleborn who was granted my powers walked into the school. I know it is true because I can feel it."

Harry looked at him, "How vengeful are warlocks? Are you sure we wouldn't want their help?"

Argus looked at him, "It would end up a slaughter fest. Warlock police themselves much more strictly than wizards. There is no Azkaban only physical punishment or death. I have been to one of their executions. There was a wizard named Barnaby Cottlesworth who attempted to assassinate his cousin out of jealousy because she was more powerful. The wizard was given his wand and was allowed to 'protect himself.' The warlock carrying out the execution actually came into his power because of Barnaby and his friends. The wizard didn't stand a chance; the warlock toyed with Barnaby for about 30 minutes before actually beginning to harm him. I had to leave the room before it was over." Filch shuttered.

Harry looked at him, "The ministry didn't get involved?"

Argus looked at him, "the ministry ignores warlock activity because it has no chance against the Council of Warlocks. If you involved Warlocks they would judge the dark side without the ministry intervening and kill them all unless they were under the imperious or threatened. They would probably judge the light side as well." Argus looked up thoughtfully, "I am pretty sure Moody would fail their tests with the way he interrogates people." Filch shrugged, "It really doesn't matter they wouldn't join the battle anyways."

"Well, if we were able to come up with a solid argument and a contract to not make that happen?" Hermione questioned.

Filch looked at her, "It is possible but you would have to find a warlock willing to bring you to the Council."

"We can't just send an owl or something?" Ron asked.

"You can request a meeting with the council but, well, they don't always send the nicest replies back." Filch searched through his desk drawers and pulled out a sheet of paper handing it to Hermione, "you must read address out to the owl you are sending or they will never find the council. You should probably speak to the Headmaster before contacting them though."

The clock chimed nine o'clock and he looked at the three students, "You should get to your common rooms, I have work to do."

The trio got up and thanked him before filing out.

"Granger," Hermione turned to face the caretaker, "If you have any questions about this feel free to ask later." Hermione smiled and nodded. Filch's lips twitched in response. Hermione never saw him smile so she assumed that was the closest she was going to get from him.

Ron and Harry walked with Hermione up to the common room in silence, before Harry said, "What do you guys think?"

Ron sat into a cushy chair and said, "I don't know what to think about asking them. Is it really worth the risk?"

Hermione sat silently, "We should ask them if they would intervene if Voldemort was winning at the very least."

Harry nodded, "we should talk to Dumbledore first though."

It was agreed in the morning they would talk to the Headmaster.

_Don't forget to review my dears!_

_Love~_

_Mousie_


End file.
